


Burn Sentai Spirit

by Legendbringer



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deconstruction, F/M, Gen, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendbringer/pseuds/Legendbringer
Summary: A team of Birds, Lions, and Dinos unite as one to face down their greatest enemies.  Through time they will stand against the forces that will threaten their future as they unleash their...sentai spirit.





	1. Lion force

...  
Everytime it happens.

I lose.

Either by the hands of a Green soldier, White Knight, Red champion, or a Black warrior. I lose.

How...

Why?

Is there a way for me to win. What is the proper variable for me to create the right outcome where I stand tall above my enemies and my dreams are fulfilled. 

Perhaps...

My answers lie beyond my corner of the universe and somewhere a little, beyond.

Yes, maybe it is time I mess with the flow of time and space. If that is what it takes to assure that I win...

 

Somewhere in the 25th century...

The home planet of the Galra Empire, for over two centuries the slaves and inhabitants of this world called it home. Each person who was brought here lived in fear of the whip from their masters or being served as a fresh meal for the nobles. Some even were afraid of winding up being the nobles’ concubine or being thrown into the ring for sport. The rocky terrain showed little vegetation or areas where there could be free water that was not held by the corrupt monsters of state.

But, no more. No more does this planet echo with the screams of slaves or the cheers of a righteous empire who held a galaxy in its grip. Now, all that remains is silence and peace. For two years the planet had remained lifeless and undisturbed, after the heroic Voltron Force and their mighty robot Voltron brought peace to the planet, quashing the empire and destroying Emperor Zarkon for good. None remained on the planet after this, many choosing to leave once it was said that the prince was also dead.

However, on this dead planet, some life still struggles to crawl from the rocky remains of this dead world as one lone figure proves. Draped in a long coat that obscured many of his features save his long white hair, the man begins to walk through the rocky rubble, yellow eyes looking over the remains of his home as if he was questing for a lost piece. His ears then perked to the sounds of movement from near where the emperor had fallen. Now curious, he began to trek through the rubble until he saw two figures standing in front of the unmarked grave, “What?” spoke the figure’s voice, low and melodious as it was.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” asked the strange garbed figure, a mask with two pointed horn adorned his head, “And why this one? From what you told me his son-”

“Is either dead or missing,” the other figure spoke, a woman with long dark hair. “For your purposes, the father alone will do. If we try hunting the remains of the witch, we’ll have to worry about her desires to bring back her family. No, he is the one, I’m sure of it.”

“If you say so,” the man said, “You say that your spell can only keep me in this era for ten minutes?”

“Yes, then I have to send you back. Now if you’ll excuse me, using this much magic takes a moment,” the woman said, pulling out a staff with a giant Z on the end. Thrusting it forward, she closed her eyes and concentrated her magic. A swirling vortex of black mana began to encircle the staff before launching a bolt of energy into the grave. 

The figure in the cloak let out a gasp as he watched the body rise from its grave in a explosion of light and magic. A skeletal body hung in the air for a few brief moments, only for tendons and ligaments to connect the joints while the blood vessels began to encircle the organs that filled up the cavities of the body. Soon enough, the bones were covered by muscles and then a dark blue skin. With a face that was held by the side with two fins, his cat-like eye looking at the two figures before him, “And who are you two?” asked Zarkon as the mage magically gave him his royal garb.

“My name is Berg Katz and this is-” Berg Katz began, only to be interrupted by the woman.

“Maeve, of the highlands. Broken free from the imprisonment I was sent under by an unknown force to enlist... help,” Maeve said, bowing while keeping her face in shadow.

“Help?” asked Zarkon.

Berg Katz nodded and stepped forward, “We come from the past, in the early 21st century, seeking a powerful king from this time to help us in the past.”

Zarkon looked at Berg Katz questionly, taken aback by his purple cloak and headress, “The past you say?”

“Yes, the past. Thanks to Maeve’s spell, I was able to find a leader of great power who had knowledge of being able to combine beast and machine into powerful monsters. My own organization attempts at this are years behind your ability. If we had your future knowledge, then perhaps our project will come to fruition at last,” Berg Katz said.

“And what do I get if I help you with this little project of yours?” asked Zarkon.

Berg Katz let out a soft chuckle, enjoying his little bait, “Imagine a world where there is no Galaxy Garrison, no Voltron Force, and no one to resurrect your greatest threat.”

“You know of all that?” asked Zarkon.

“Indeed,” Maeve said, “When we arrived here, I accessed your logs and studied your losses. When I saw how they came to big, I believed the best way to ask for your assistance was to offer you a gem.”

“If we stop the foundations of the Galaxy Garrison from being born, well...I think you can guess the rest,” Berg Katz said, smiling, “Plus, you would gain a potential ally from the past that will 

“And all it costs me is my knowledge of Robeast power and my soldiers? HA! Fine then, you have an ally!” shouted Zarkon as he took Berg Katz’s hand and in a flash, the trio vanished.

The man in the cloak gasped and bit his lip as he said to himself, “Damn, this is not good.”

 

Arus two days later.

Two years ago, Arus was a world at the forefront of a war. Alone, it was a planet that was bearing the brunt of the attacks by the Drule empire and it’s evil commanders. This war was brought to a halt by the powerful Voltron Force and their mighty robot, loved by good and feared by evil. Led by Keith, their battles against the empire were long and hard, but fruitful as it brought forth a new era of peace. No more were they afraid, but now they were free to live their lives in peace with little to no fear. On this day, a celebration in honor of the heroes of their world was being held.

No better was all of this peace and happiness was demonstrated than in the towering and pristine castle of lions. The crystal-like structure stood as a symbol against the forces of evil during the war. At the moment, it was also a source of happiness and celebration. Except, for a lone figure who stood on a balcony looking over the green fields of her home. Princess Allura, grabbed in her long pink dress, brushed back her flowing blonde hair and sighed. For a moment, her blue eyes looked down at her people with a tinge of regret and sadness, “Squeak?” came a small voice from a blue mouse.

“Hmmm?” Allura looked down and saw the rather chubby blue mouse. Smiling warmly, she leaned on the bannister and said, “Oh, it’s nothing Cheddar. I was just thinking. About the war, my place in the grand scheme of things, and other mopey stuff like that. You probably don’t want to hear about it.”

Another little squeak and a concerned tug on her arms made Allura rethink her position. Smiling she said, “Well, it just that, I don’t think I was worth much i the war. Sure, I was part of Voltron, I was the leg that they needed in order to become the mighty robot and I was there for the ride. But when it comes down to it, what good was I? I barely led, that was all Keith’s doing. I got captured more times than I care to think about, and when it came time to defeat Lotor, who was it that defeated him?”

Cheddar let out a little squeak.

“Sven! Not me, not the princess who earned this, not her so called ‘hero’, but Sven. While I...just stood back and watched,” Allura said, before turning her back and leaning against the railing, drumming her fingers along it, “The great princess Allura, is just a girl who follows orders from her soldiers. A beautiful bird, still in her cage. I just wish-”

Before she could continue on in her thoughts, a call sounded from the intercom, “Princess Allura, report to the throne room. There is a person who wishes to have a conference with you.”

“Yes Coran, tell Keith to meet me there,” Allura said, and then shook her head, “My brave captain of the guard.” she added with a tone of voice that seemed to hide a hint of vile. 

Quickly getting herself into her royal robes and her crown on, she walked down into the royal throne room where Keith, of the Voltron force, stood at the right side of the throne. At the left was Coran, her advisor, and Nanny. The entire room was done up and the people were standing at attention as if they were receiving royalty. Looking down, trying to avert her gaze from her advisors, she took her seat on the throne and said, “Allow the visitor in.”

Keith looked at Allura and asked, “Why would a commoner need such pomp and circumstance? It’s not like we are getting a royal visitor.”

“Now presenting, the Prince of the Planet Doom. Heir apparent to the Druel Empire, the Defender of Lost Galaxy, and the Savior of Cyttorak,” the attendant said, shaking with nerves as he looked at the figure in the cloak. “Prince Lotor!”

“What?” gasped the people in the throne room as they watched in horror as the man in the cloak stepped forward, slowly removing his hood and revealing his dark blue skin, cat-like eyes, and long silver hair.

A smirk came across Lotor’s lips as he crossed his arm over his chest and bowed in respect, “Thank you for receiving me, Princess Allura.”

“SEIZE HIM!” shouted Coran, extending his arm.

Keith nodded and pulled out his pistol, “I’m on it.”

“HOLD!” said Allura as she held up her hand, “As of right now he is not attacking and he has no weapons on him. So whatever he says, we should hear him out.”

“Princess I must object to this,” Coran argued, looking at her.

“Indeed. That man is a monster,” said Nanny.

“And he is here as a royal. Or am I to understand that I should treat every visiting dignitary with hatred, Nanny,” growled Allura, eyes narrowing.

“Now see here-” yelled Nanny, but a sharp look forced the fat woman to sit back down in shock.

 

Lotor smiled at this as he said under his breath, “Good to see my queen has a backbone.” then he looked up at Allura and into her blue eyes, “I have come to bring you a warning. A few days ago, two beings arrived on Planet Doom and resurrected my father. They then disappeared through a time vortex to the past. I can only assume that they plan on finding a way to make sure that the Galaxy Garrison is no more.”

“You lie!” shouted Keith, “No one can be brought back to life!”

“Is that so,” Lotor chuckled, smirking, “I think Sven have had another way of looking at it, or did you really think that he was only badly injured on that day?”

“Sven wasn’t-”

“Magic and technology has been known to work miracles,” Lotor said, looking at Keith with a cruel grin, “It was simple to bring him back to life from the brink of death. We even had plans to us his body to attack and kill you all. The only thing stopping us at the time was his spirit and determination to protect his friends.”

“Even if you were telling the truth, the idea of time travel is absurd,” said Coran, shaking his head. 

“Really? Didn’t you have cadets?” asked Lotor, “Or has the time ripple already touched your memories, wiping all trace of them from your minds?”

Keith stepped forward, only to wince in pain as he saw the image of five students standing in front of their own lions, only to fade away. Then the image of a black voltron flying through space, “We...never had...cadets?”

“That’s what I believe is called a temporal wobble, if I remember my Gallifreyan,” Lotor sad, holding out his hands, “Where your mind has a vague memory of the altered past for but a moment before it’s gone. The only reason why it hasn’t affected me as of yet is because I am not of your planet.”

“Even so, why should we believe you, what if this is a trick?” asked Corn.

Lotor shrugged, “Then don’t believe me, think of me as a liar, and then execute me in a grand ceremony like a common thug. But if I’m wrong, then you are imprisoning an innocent man, and when I die, the sun will set on your timeline and then rise on a burning Arus with my father standing on its ruined remains.”

“Allura, this is obviously a trick!” shouted Coran.

“Yeah, we can’t really trust a monster like him!” Keith sad.

Allura looked down, thoughts running through her head, “They’re right, he can’t be trusted. He’s a monster. But, if he is lying, then where is his army? Why be so small in his assault, subtlety was never his strong suit. What if he’s right and if I arrest him now, I’m dooming not just planet, but the history of my friends!?” For a moment, she looked at the former prince, and then to Keith.

Slowly, she arose from the throne and nodded, “Lotor, I choose to believe you. I will have Keith gather the rest of the force and send out Pidge to investigate.”

From within the throne room, a mass of murmurs and gasps were heard. With his eyes wide in disbelief, Coran stepped forward and gave her a disheveled look, “Princess, this is most irregular!”

“You can not really be ready to trust and believe that MONSTER!” cried Nanny.

Allura clenched her fists, digging her fingers into her hands, “Will you two finally SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES!?”  
The elicited a gasp from the entire room, except for Lotor who crossed his arms over his chest and smiled to himself.

“Every day, every single day of my freaking life, you have never treated me with the OUNCE of respect I deserve. You both treated me like a freaking CHILD! A DAMSEL! Or just a breeding tool for a prince. I... I should’ve been trained in war and battle, but no! I was trained to just sit back, watch, and be quiet while the men do all of the work.” Allura then narrowed her eyes at Coran,growling, “Like a woman should be right?”

“Princess, no. That isn’t it at all,” said Coran, shaking his head.

“Oh no? Then why am I an orphan? Why was it that my FATHER was allowed to fight on the frontlines and die, while I was forced to just sit back and watch as my kingdom burned to the ground and my people suffer! It’s because I lacked a male body part wasn’t it,?” Allura questioned, frowning as she stepped up to Coran and pressing her finger to his chest.

Nanny stepped forward and put her hands on hips, before wagging a finger dismissively, “Now see here, this is no way for a lady to behave.”

“Last I checked, I am no lady, I am a queen. But you never saw me like that, did you Nanny? You always saw me as a little, weak, pathetic girl. A child who needed the big strong man to save me with their dick! I remember when I tried standing up for myself, and what did I get in return? A spanking. A spy offered to pilot the blue lion, and you were all ready to bow down and give him the keys, all because he had a dick and was not a princess. I bet if he wanted my body, you would’ve given me up just to have a strong prince and not a princess.You never wanted me as a ruler, you just wanted me to sit back and look pretty. You needed the control, you demanded it! You never cared one bit about me!” Allura yelled. Then she looked into Nanny’s eyes, “I am going to do to you, what I have been waiting for YEARS to do. NANNY, YOU ARE FIRED!”

“W-w-what?” gasped Nany.

“Fired, and if I see you on the grounds again, I will have you executed on sight. NO LEAVE!” screamed Allura. Then she turned to Coran, “And you, you are demoted. You are no longer my advisor. Out of my sight!”

“But, princess, I-”

“Don’t question me,” Allura said, sitting down on the throne.

Keith took a step forward, “Allura, isn’t this a bit harsh?”

“Keith, when you are treated like I have been, you need to release your rage,” Allura said plainly. Then she looked to Lotor, “As I said, we will trust you for the time being.”

Lotor smiled and cocked his head to the side, “ Am I to be treated as a prisoner and locked away in a cage? Or am I to be a guest in your wonderful castle.”

“You will be given your own room for the time being,” Allura said, “under guard. If you are telling the truth then we will discuss the rest of the plan. If you are lying, then we will hold a trial for your crimes. If you take one step into my chambers or act in any way unroyally, then I will have you arrested. Is that clear?”

“Crystal, my queen,” said Lotor crossing his arm over his chest and bowing. Then he looked to a guard, as if to order him to lead, smirking at Keith as he followed the guards out of the throne room.

Once everyone else was out of the room, Keith looked at his princess and asked, “Allura, is this smart? He’s a monster, a creep and-”

“Keith...what am I to you?” Allura asked, looking back at her friend.

“My princess, someone I have sworn to protect,” Keith responded.

Allura frowned, and then asked “Is that all? Is that all I am to you?”

“What else is there?” asked Keith, before shaking his head as he watched her walk away, “Wait, I didn't mean I just...” he then sighed and looked down before turning to walk away to the comm room.

 

 

Planet Pollux.

Pidge stood in front of a mirror, his green jumpsuit hanging on a coat hanger in the corner. The young an sighed and looked at his body with a frown. His eyes traveled up and down his almost naked body, as if he was looked at stranger in the mirror. Turning his head to the left, he heard a large knock on the door, “Hey little guy! You coming or not? I really want to head to Spacey’s and get some space burgers with space fries.”

“We get it, Hunk, we live in space,” snarked Pidge as he grabbed his green suit and ran his hand through his brown hair, putting on his pair of glasses. Then he walked out the door and into his best friend on the team. For a bit he smiled at Hunk as he walked with him down the hall.

Hunk grunted and stretched his arms over his head, “ Man, these vacations rock don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, a sombre tone in his voice.

“You ok, kid?’ asked Hunk.

Pidge opened his mouth to say yes , but then he paused and looked away, “N-no, not really.” Turning his green eyes up towards Hunk, he asked, “Hunk, you ever feel like your body is...wrong? Like you don’t really belong in your own body?”

“Kid, it’s called being fat and wanting to stop,” Hunk said, “I get that occasionally.”

Pidge shook his head, “No, it’s not that. I mean, you look at you body and you just feel like you were born wrong. Like something is wrong with you or that you are just not right?” Lightly rubbing the ground with his foot, “Sometimes, I have this dream where my penis just falls off and I don’t have it anymore.”

“Dude, that sounds horrifying,” said Hunk looking back at his friend.

“That’s just it though,” said Pidge, looking back at Hunk, “After that? I’m happier than ever been, like some sort of great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I’m... normal.”

“Pidge, what are you saying?” asked hunk, looking at his friend strangely.

“I’m saying that I think-”

“Calling Voltron Force,” said Keith over the comms, “Commander Keith speaking. We need you all to return to Arus asap, except you Pidge.”

“Me?’ asked Pidge.

“I need you to take Green Lion to the planet Doom and scan for Chrono-energy. Tell me your results,” Keith said, turning off the comm.

“That was...odd,” said Pidge. “He sounded almost...sad.”

“Eh, probably nothing. Come on buddy,” said Hunk, trying to forget the earlier words of his friend, “Get into the lion, and then head for home.”

Pidge sighed and looked at the planet Arus in the distance and said, “Yeah, sure.”

 

Planet KL-12

A man dressed in a flannel jacket and jeans leaned up against his giant red robot lion, with a large bottle of sake in his hand. Taking a drink from the bottle, he threw his arm up into the air and shouted, “A toast to Lance McLain of the Voltron Force and the rest of the team. Long live the fighters!” Lance shouted to the sky before sitting down on the ground and frowning, “Fighters, what a laugh.”

A forlorn sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the blood red sky from the setting sun in the distance, “What good is a fighter when there are no more wars to fight, no real reason to pilot other than to be awesome in the race, and to stand tall with your friends. Nothing! Just, fuck peace, fuck the whole idea.” he shook his head, “All it does is take the fun away from being a pilot.” slowly he took another drink from his sake bottle and put it down to his side. 

Looking back up to his lion, he patted it’s side gently and said, “Maybe we should start finding a new war. Huh old friend?”

An alarm rung from his comm, “Commander Keith, calling Lance. Report to the Castle of Lions immediately. We have a situation requiring the team to come meet at the castle of lions.”

“Be right there, commander,” Lance said, getting back to his feet and then throwing his sake bottle away, “Heh, guess we found our new war.”

 

The sun slowly began to set on the planet Arus, casting much of the land in the shadows of the mountains and a shade on the castle of lions. Allura did not pay attention to the setting sun as she walked into the training room, dressed in a loose fitting training gi. Around her stood several wooden dummies in various fighting positions. Slowly breathing in and out, she allowed herself to concentrate. Then she opened her eyes before ramming an elbow into the head of one wooden dummy, before lowering her forearm to strike an arm. Raising her other forearm, she blocked the other arm, and then lowered it to hit the other leg. 

Quickly, she began to block and parry against the wooden dummies, treating them as if they were real opponents. Then she heard, “Real opponents are much better.” Lotor said, walking in and dressed in a spare black gi.

Allura straightened her gi and frowned, looking at Lotor, “I thought I told you to not come out from your room.”

“Oh, but you told me that it was only your room that I was forbidden from entering, the rest of the castle was fair game as I recall,” Lotor said, smirking as he splayed his arms out, “And as you can see, I have nothing to capture you with.”

Allura looked at Lotor in his gi, and for a moment was enamored with the way it rested on his well toned body. Shaking her head, she turned away with a blush and said, “Fine, you can join me for some light sparring.”

“My pleasure, oh queen,” Lotor said, bowing as he walked into the room and then turned to face Allura. Extending out his right hand and then performing a beckoning motion, he waited for the princess to attack. Stepping back quickly, he blocked two of her punches, grabbing one in the air, “Hmph, no wonder you never fight out of the cockpit. Your fighting talents are sorely lacking my dear.”

“First of all, my name is Allura! You live in my castle and you will show me respect,”Allura said with a growl, doing a spinning backhand after disengaging from the grab.

Lotor calmly blocked it and smirked, “Get me to the ground, and I’ll use your first name, my dear.”

Rolling her eyes, Allura tried three more jabs, each one dodged, “ Second, I was trained by Keith, a member of the galaxy alliance!!!”

“And,” Lotor then ducked under her right hook and tripped her to the ground, “How often did I beat him when he was out of the lion? Or did you forget I had him at blade point before you guys saved him at the last moment.”

“I...remember,” Allura said with a sigh, before narrowing her eyes in determination and kicking up at his stomach.

Lotor smirked as he caught her foot in the air, “Oh, she has tricks?”

“A lot more than that!” Allura said, using her other leg to get herself off the ground and then kicking Lotor in the face, knocking him back. She then quickly got back to her feet,and then adjusted her gi before getting into her fighting stance.

Lotor watched this with open eyes in both amazement and a little hint of lust. Slowly drafting a smile on his face, he went at her with a cross and a hook. Each shot was quickly blocked by Allura. When she had her chance, she began to launch her own series of attacks, each one being blocked and parried by Lotor. Sweat beading down their faces, the painting of their breaths, and the strikes all had a small hint of passion in them. When Lotor went for a cross, Allura grabbed Lotor’s arm and looked into his cat-like eyes, “Why me?” She asked, panting.

“Wha-”

“Why do you want me so badly? You several slaves at your beck and call, a whole galaxy of women at your feet, and you were even engaged to a woman who wanted you once! So why would you want a cute girl from a backwater world like me?” asked Allura, holding onto his arm.

Lotor pulled away and then leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, “Your eyes.”

“My eyes?” asked Allura as Lotor pulled away and began to attack once more.

“I had never seen such eyes like yours before. Determination, bravery, power, and want. Every conquest I ever had, the women I took as mine? They always would be scared, begging me for mercy. But not you, never you. Then you kept winning, persevering in spite of the fact that I had the advantage and by all rights, I should’ve won,” Lotor said, doing a roundhouse, only to watch it being ducked by Allura. He tried with a side kick, which was also blocked by her.

“You NEVER had the advantage,” Allura said, before striking out with a spinning kick. 

“Don’t tell me you really believe that. What advantages did you have besides the most powerful robot designed?” asked Lotor, sending out a few strikes, eah blow being blocked by her.

Allura stepped back a little from the onslaught of punches, trying to catch up, “Well, we had... that is we have-”

“A domineering commander, the lancer, the fat one, and the smart kid,” Lotor said plainly, “The most valuable one was you. And they never allowed you to be who you were meant to be.”

“And what was that?” asked Allura catching his fist.

“The queen. You, should’ve been on that black lion, standing over me,” Lotor said, looking into her blue eyes, smiling warmly at her.

Allura blushed at this, but then quickly used the opportunity to trip him up and sent him to the floor, falling with him. She then found herself laying on top of him, her hands holding his at his side, panting, “Like, this?”

Lotor smiled and said, “Yes, Allura, just like this.” he then smiled and said, “You know, if you wanted to... you could do anything to me from this position.”

Allura panted and said, “Yeah, anything...” pausing, she looked into Lotor’s cat-like eyes for a long time. Her mind was a blaze with emotions for this man, hate, anger, respect, and...lust. Her breathing began to slow down for a moment, as she looked deeper into his, wondering about him. Then for a brief moment, she closed her eyes and lowered her lips to his.

Lotor all too ready was accepting of this, closed his eyes and raised his head to kiss her back. Allura than opened her eyes wide and pulled away from him, getting off his body quickly Standing up, she adjusted her gi and said, “I-I-I think this little match is over.”

“Right,” Lotor said, bowing to her and walking out. 

Allura pressed her fingers to her lips in shock, shaking her head slowly and began to walk out of the training room. Once outside, she saw Keith standing nearby, looking at her shocked, “Princess?”

“Keith? Oh, hello,” Allura said, blushing, “I wa just sparring a little. Well, see you in the morning.”

“Uh, yeah...in the morning,” Keith said, looking at the receding Lotor, his mind putting together the pieces of what had happened.

 

Planet Doom.

After hovering for a few moments, the massive green robot lion floated through the sky and onto the remains of the battleground of the last war. However, the pilot’s mind was not on the mission, even while the white gloved finger tips pressed the keys to scan for the unique energy signature that the commander ordered. Instead, the pilot of green lion was more focused on the dream and identity, “I’m a boy, I’m a boy, I’m,” Pidge paused for a moment, before finally saying, “I’m...a girl.” 

There was a sigh escaping her lips, as if saying that was easier than anything and a weight was off her shoulder. Smiling, she said it again, “I’m a girl. Heh, I like that. I’m a girl.” she then leaned back and looked up to the cockpit, “I hope my friends would understand thought. What am I talking about? This is the 25th century, people are way more accepting of that sort of thing, it’ll be fine.” she said, leaning back into her chair.

From inside of the cockpit, she looked up at the stars, the bobble head of Goku on the dash, and then to the picture of her and her brother. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she reached for the photo and pulled it back to her. Running a finger along the picture, she smiled warmly and said, “Hey brother, aren’t you going to be-” her finger stopped as she watched the photo of her brother slowly fade away from her eyes, “Chip? CHIP!” 

At that moment, a wave of nausea hit her, forcing her to roll off the chair in pain. After a few moments, her mind stopped swirling and she was able to get back onto her feet and into the chair. Panting a little, she picked up the photo once more and shook her head. What was once a photo of her and her brother at their graduation from the academy, was now a photo of her alone with a smiling family, “No, this can’t-” pausing, he looked up and saw the scans on her lion confirming everything. Nodding slowly, she grabbed the levers of her lion and pushed the thrusters to the limit, flying back to the castle of lions.

 

Planet Arus

Pidge pressed a button on the command console and a hologram appeared before the group gathered in the command room. Looking up, she began to speak, “As you can see, this area has been washed in chronal and necromantic energy. This means means that someone has been using some powerful magic here.”

“So can you tell where the time travelers went to?” asked Keith, looking at the readings, subtly biting his lower lip.

Pidge put a thumb to her chin and said, “From what I could tell, it looks like it leads to the year 2005.”

“Damn,” whispered Keith, punching the palm of his hand.

Hunk looked up, his mind a little shocked, “Wait, wasn’t that when they were just starting to try out transwarp tech? As in the first few days of Earth space exploration?”

“The same,” Pidge said, looking down, “There’s more. While I was scanning the field, I was hit by a temporal wave that made me fall out of the chair. When I came too, the picture of my brother and me changed.”

Lance looked confused, “Uh, Pidge, what are you talking about? You never had a brother. You’ve been an only child since the day we met.”

“No, I had a brother named Chip! He used to tease me a little back when we were at the academy! I made fun of his part of the other Voltron,” Pidge said.

Hunk shook his head, “Kid... there’ only been one Voltron. Lion.”

Keith stepped back and shook his head in shock as the realization hit him hard. Growling, he dug his fingers into his palms until they began to bleed, “Damn, Damn, DAMN IT!” 

“What?” asked Pidge.

“He’s right,” whispered Keith as he looked to the door opening of the command room and two figures walking in.

Lance looked confused at this, “Who’s right?”

“He means me,” Lotor said with a tinge of slime in his voice as he walked in, smirking at the group. Next to him was Allura, already dressed in her flight suit.

“Hold down your weapons guys, he’s our ally,” Allura said, looking at Lotor, and then frowning, “For now.”

Lotor chuckled, “Cold, my queen.”

“Wait, wha-” Lance asked, shaking his head, “Care to explain to me what the heck is going on?”

“Long story short,” said Keith with a bit of venom in his voice as he glared daggers at Lotor, “He found out that some mage resurrected his father, teamed up with some weirdo in a mask, and then went back in time to erase our timeline. In return for that info, he’s willing to help us out.”

Lance looked back at Lotor and then to Keith, growing before asked, “And we’re just letting this guy walk around, helping us?”

“Resurrection would explain the necromantic energy I detected,” Pidge said, putting a finger to her chin, looking down so the light would cover her eyes, “And history has said of powerful mages that had that ability...”

“And it’s not my decision,” said Keith softly, “It’s hers.” he then turned to look at Princess Allura.

“Right now, we have to much evidence to support what he has said, and nothing to support that he is going to turn against me,” Allura said, looking at Lotor. “So as for right now, he is working with us. But rest assured, if he tries to backstab us, then I will personally... kill him.”

There was a grim silence in the room for a moment as she made this declaration, except for Lotor. He could only smirk as he paid attention to the pause in her voice. Keith looked at Lotor and frowned, before looking to Allura, “So, what’s the plan.”

“Pidge, is there anyway we can open a time riff to follow them to the time that they had landed?” asked Allura.

Pidge walked around the room, thinking to herself as she said, “Perhaps, if we use the elemental weapons of all five lions at a focal point. We should be able to open a time warp and I could lead us to the right era. The problem is, we would be at least two days behind them, any plan they may have will have already begun.”

“Well, why not open a second portal to go back two more days?” asked Hunk, eating a burger.

Pidge look up and shook her head, “Can’t, that required to do the time warp would require our lions at full power, and then we would have to wait five days before they get back to that power level again. We might be wiped from history by then. I’m lucky to be able to get within two days of their landing date.”

“Would we at least have a location?” asked Keith.

“No, just the time,” Pidge said, “I’ll try and locate where their magic signature ends, but from that point, we’ll have to rely on our eyes, ears, and a prayer that Zarkon makes the first move.”

“Fine then,” Allura said, before looking at the team, “Everyone suit up, meet up in the lion launching room in an hour.” and with that, she walked away, Lotor following close behind.

Lance rolled his eyes at this, shrugging his shoulders before saying, “Well, guess I figured it was only a matter of time before she lassoed him in.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Keith, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

“That girl has had eyes for that guy since day one, she just figured she could probably help him become a better person and now she has her chance.” Lance said with a sigh, “Guys like you just never had a chance.”

“That’s not true!” argued Keith, “She and I...She always...”

“Buddy, answer this,” Lance said, holding Keith’s hands, “Did you ever see her as anything more than just the princess to save? Just a damsel for the brave space explorer to protect? Or did you see her as a valuable member of the team.”

Keith looked away and sighed.

“You weren’t even fooled by the princesse’s little fake death trick like you were positive she would survive. And why? Because you figured you were the big brave hero, just they taught you in the Garrison,” Lance said, shaking his head before letting go of his commander’s hands. Then he placed his hand onto Keith’s shoulder, “Hate to tell you this, but they lied to you. The knight doesn’t always get the beautiful princess, sometimes it’s the evil king who takes her.” Seeing the frown crossing the leader’s face, Lance finished with, “Come on, let’s suit up and get to the lions.”

Keith calmly nodded and walked away. As he did, Pidge took a few steps forward, wanting to tell them about the decision, “Um...guys, there is something I need to-” but by the time she could say anything more, the others had left her behind. Looking down she said, “Sure, they’ll understand.”

 

One hour later...

Lance sighed as he walked into the command room, seeing Lotor stand with the princess. Shaking his head, he tried to put on his arrogant face before looking to his left to his commander, frowning at the sad look that he could see in the eyes of his commander, “It’ll be fine, bud.” he whispered, hoping he would hear him.

Corran walked into the room, looking down, “Prin-I mean, Queen Allura. I know I am but a humble man now and have no place in battle coordination, but I still must warn you. Even if you succeed in this mission, there may be a chance that the timeline will still change permanently. You do not know if the future you come back to will still be the same.”

Allura looked up at Lotor, and then to her friends, “We still need to try something. If we don’t do anything, then the world will change for the worst. It’s better to die trying to save the world, then to sit back and let it burn. We are the defenders of the universe, which means protecting the timeline as well.”

“Besides,” Lance shrugged, “Maybe the time we come back too... will be a better one.”

Keith nodded silently, before saying, “Let's go, Voltron Force!” 

Lotor took the princess's hand and smiled warmly at her, “I hope you don’t mind if I ride with you.”

“Only if you don’t mind the My Little Pony on the dashboard,” said Allura as she grabbed the metal rod that led down the tube.

“You’re a fan of MLP FIM III?” asked Lotor shocked.

Allura shrugged, “I love Surprise.” she said with a giggle before grabbing the rod and lowering herself down into the launch pad along with Lotor. The small shuttle then launched itself down the tunnel, through the water and into the cockpit of the lion. Elsewhere, the other four pilots followed suit through their respective elements: Fire, Metal, Wood, and Earth. Each pilot found themselves being placed into the cockpit of their might robot, before placeing their keys into their consoles, activating and awaking their mighty beasts.  
placing

With triumphant roars, each lion raced out from within their hiding places, the moat and the deserts howled with the power of the lions as they raced out. Green and Red blur streaked out from within a forest and volcano. Finally, a massive black lion appeared from the column of the palace, letting out a loud roar against the power of lighting as it struck its body. Then it jumped off, flying into the sky and following its four brothers through space.

“Be careful, Voltron Force,” whispered Coran.

“Be safe, my daughter,” whispered the king’s spirit.

Deep in space, away from the prayers of the ones below, the five lions floated in space, surrounding each other. Pidge, looking tense inside her cockpit, narrowed her eyes as she said, “Ok, on the count of five, we fire our elemental blasts at the center of the circle. We have enough power to do this once. Ready? 5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

As the energy began to charge, unleashing with a powerful roar, Pidge said, “Um, one more thing to note...I’m only working on a guess. This might not even work.”

“WHAT?!” all four pilots shouted as their beams collided in a flash of rainbow-colored light, creating a large hole in the center of the group of five lions. Within, the time vortex swirled and throbbed in a twisting mass of clouds and lighting. Somewhere within, a female voice in a blue police box could be heard screaming obscenities at them.

“Well, this is it, now or never team!” said Keith as he looked to Pidge. “Pidge, lead the way!”

“You got it!” shouted Pidge as she pushed her lion down the hole, “Keep on point and don’t lose me!”

“Well, what do we got to lose!” shouted Hunk as his lion followed.

“See you guys on the other side!” shouted Lance as he jumped next.

Keith sighed and looked at Allura, “Princess...Queen, it was a pleasure.”

Allura nodded and saluted. She then noticed that Lotor’s hand was on hers and that he was smiling warmly at her. Before she pushed her lever, he could be heard saying, “You are leading wonderfully.”

Nodding silently, she pushed her lever and the blue lion jumped into the time vortex, seconds before it closed...

 

In days long ago, there arose a legend. The legend of...  
VOLTRON  
A mighty robot, loved by good feared by evil  
With his might, peace reigned through the galaxy.  
On earth, a galaxy alliance was formed, with the good planets of the galaxy.  
But, a new evil arose within the darkness.  
Voltron was needed once more.

This is the story, of a super force, of space explorers,  
Sent by the Alliance to bring back...  
Voltron, Defender of the Universe

Long ago, when the dinosaurs still walked the earth  
A kind wizard named Zordon was gifted six medallions by Ninjor,  
Wielding these six coins, he waged a battle with the evil queen Rita Repulsa  
A war that ended with him stuck in a time warp

Years past, and Rita reawoke on modern earth and a new team of heroes was needed  
Choosing six brave young souls, Zordon gifted them with the power to morph into  
POWER RANGERS  
Using weapons and machines known as Zords, these heroes protected the world  
Using the power of the coins and each other.  
Soon, their legend passed into the mists of time and new champions took the name  
To this day, their legacy continues!

In the shadows of the world, an evil organization began to plot against the light  
Seeing this evil arising, a scientist gathered five young people to train them  
To fly like birds and fight like ninjas.  
Ken, Joe, Jun, Jinpei, Ryu  
These five fight against evil from beyond the dark as  
Science Ninja Team GATCHAMAN

Together, they strike from the shadows  
Sometimes as one, Sometimes as five  
Always leaving behind their mark.

This is the story, of these three teams  
OF how they bounded together to save their world  
To protect the past, present, and future  
And ignited their...

SENTAI SPIRIT!!!!!


	2. There's a Light, in the distance

The time vortex laid out before the team in a swirling void of clouds and lightning. If it were not for the shielding of the lions, they would have been destroyed by the strikes of lightning that flashed through the clouds. Inside of the green lion, Pidge kept her eyes on the chronometer and watched as the numbers spin in various ways to match the changes in the timestream. She quickly began to adjust her mind on how to read the speeding numbers, “I see, Heading up determines a month, down day, so we just need to keep going straight.” Risking a look over her shoulder, she sighed a little bit of relief as she saw her friends were still behind her.

 

Keith sat back in the black lion, a scowl on his face as he looked to the other lions in formation. While he noted how well they were able to keep ip, he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of anger at the blue lion, “Why is he even with us? We should’ve left him behind at the castle. All he’ll do is-” he then shook his head, “Stop focusing on that, Keith, he is with us now. Can’t do anything about it.”

 

“Keith, I know you are having problems, but you need to toughen up about this,” Lance said, leaning back and letting his lion take control, “We need you to keep a cool head. And we all need to be together for this.”

 

In the blue Lion, Lotor found his hand resting on the hand of Allura as she piloted the lion behind the green lion through the time vortex. Watching her fly and travel, a small warm smile came across his face as he said, “I don’t think I say this enough, but you fly wonderfully my dear.” he noted the small smile on her face as they continued. Then he asked, “Where did you learn?”

 

“Mostly self-taught with help from the guys. Though personally,” Allura looked down a little, “I would've loved to learn with my brothers. But...well you know how it goes.”

 

“Yes, it seems the Alteans have this thing against women being fighters,” Lotor said, frowning, “Not that the Galrans are much better.”

 

“And what do you think,” asked Allura.

 

“I think you’ve impressed me,” Lotor said with a chuckle as his yellow eyes watched the green lion up ahead stop in mid-flight.

 

“Ok guys, we’re coming up upon the right year. Everyone get ready for a landing,” Pidge called out over the comms as she flew through a small hole in the time vortex. 

 

In a flash of light, the five lions escaped the vortex and hovered above the small city of Reefside. The many trees spread out and away from the small little city, leading to a small lake not too far away. And just further away was a small little quarry, where some burn marks of past battles laid. Allura looked on from her cockpit and smiled, “I am amazed at just how lovely this all is. It reminds me of Planet Arus in a way.”

 

Pidge’s voice rang out over the comm as she began to click along the switches of the lion, “Ok, so according to my sensors that there is a clearing not too far away from here. It should be big enough for five lions.”

 

“How are our power levels?” asked Allura.

 

“Enough to go back home after this mission is done, but if we have a fight then we’ll have to recharge somewhere,” Pidge said, “Unfortunately, this isn’t like Arus where the places to recharge the lions are all in walking distance. 

 

Hunk looked confused as he asked, “Yeah, how did the castle wind up like that?”

 

Allura could only shrug as she said, “You know, I don’t know. I think Father was just lucky to find all of that. Sometimes I think our planet is a little weird.”

 

There was a small chuckle that was heard throughout the cockpits as the pilots began to land in the large clearing. Four of the lions began to lay flat on the ground, while the black lion stood proud, watching over his pride. Keith looked up as he got off the mecha and looked up at it with a smile of pride at his great beast. Turning to look at the other five members of his team, he said, “All right team, let’s get out there and start to-”

 

“First things first, we need to set up camp,” Allura said, looking around the small clearing, “This place seems safe enough for us to rest.”

 

“What? Princess, are you sure about this? Zarkon is out there right now, finalizing his plans! If we don’t hurry then he’ll complete his plans and he’ll destroy our history.” Keith argued. “We don’t have time to start camping out like this is a vacation.”

 

“We are also tired from the time travel, it is late in the afternoon, and don’t have a clue to start searching. It would be wrong and foolish to begin hunting him down now,” said Allura.

 

 

“Then we are fortunate,” Lotor said, walking around the lions and looking at the area with a searching eye, “It would take my father some time to find followers who are willing to undergo a transformation and the magical rituals to fuse the monster parts into their bodies. So we should have time to set up camp and rest for the time being. Tomorrow we begin our search.”

 

Allura nodded and looked to the group, “Hunk and Pidge, you two gather firewood. Lance and Keith, you two hunt us up some food.”

 

“I think I hear a river nearby,” Lotor said, looking to the left, “You can probably get some fish there, or at the very least, some game.”

 

Each member of the Voltron force nodded and began to walk away, not seeing the frown that smeared across Keith’s face.

 

 

Pidge let out another cheer as she found a large stick and threw it over her shoulder at Hunk. Looking behind her and at the large pile that she had collected, she “Think we have enough, Hunk?”

 

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” said Hunk from behind the pile of firewood that was now in front of him. Letting out a chuckle, he said, “You look like you are getting into this camping trip.”

 

“Well yeah!” said Pidge, a smile on her face. As she walked along the top of a log, she continued, “Me and...and...someone used to do this all of the time back in the academy. And even then, back on my aunt’s old farm.”

 

“Pidge, I thought you lived with your uncle for a while,” Hunk corrected, only to shake his head and reply, “Oh wait you did say you're-” pausing, he watched as Pidge hugged herself, letting out a small whimper.

 

“I hope we stop Zarkon soon, I can practically feel my memories being rewritten hour by hour. I barely remember having a brother anymore,” Pidge shuddered and looked down, shaking her head as she let out a breath, “What if I start losing all of my other important memories, or just forget you all together before we even stop this?”

 

Hunk sat down and patted Pidge’s shoulder, “Hey, buddy. Don’t worry about it. We’re a team, remember? And we stick together through hell and high water.”

 

“Yeah... yeah,” Pidge said, looking down, lightly kicking the ground with he feet. Grasping her pants for a few minutes, she looked up and asked, “Hey Hunk? If...I were to tell you and the others something about myself, something completely unexpected. Would you hold it against me?”

 

Hunk looked down and smiled warmly, “Pidge, have you forgotten who you are talking to? Hunk. You know, your best friend back in the academy. The guy who helped you in your training and made sure you didn’t flunk out? Who stayed by your side for the longest time?”

 

“Yeah,” Pudge let out a giggle, “Because you were the worst cadet in the entire school. I remember. I think we would’ve both flunked if we didn’t actually help one another.” she said smiling up at Hunk.

 

Hunk nodded and wrapped his arm around Pidge’s shoulder, “So, anything you have to say to me? Any secrets you got? I can handle it. And I’ll be with ya, one hundred percent.”

 

“Thanks Hunk, that,” Pidge paused and sighed, “Means a lot.”

 

 

There was a large splash of water with a cheer of “YES!” as Keith pulled out a large fish from the small river that they had discovered. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded to Lance who quickly fired a shot at the trout while it flew through the air and landed on the pile of similar dead fish. 

 

Lance chuckled as he spun his blaster on one finger before putting it back into its holster. Looking back at his small pile of fish, he said, “Think that’s enough fish for all of us?” 

 

“Yeah,” Keith said, standing up and frowning a little at the small pile.

 

“Think I look good in a mini-skirt?” asked Lance, smirking at his long time friend.

 

“Yes,” Keith said, smirking, “Nice try, but my mind is still on target.”

 

“Getting the food or Lotor?” asked Lance, looking at Keith while he tied the fish up into a bag.”Because I think you are thinking about both.”

 

Keith sighed at this and lightly kicked the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree, “Can’t slip much by you, can I?”

 

“I’ve known you since you could hold a blaster, no, you can’t,” snarked Lance as he walked to his old friend, “It’ll be fine.”

 

Keith looked into his friends eyes, “Will it? Will it really? Because last I checked, fine doesn’t involve us teaming up with our arch-nemesis, stuck in an era without any clue where to hunt down the king, and we have only so long before our timelines are erased.” 

 

“And this is stemming from Lotor, isn’t it?” asked Lance, putting his hand onto Keith’s shoulder, “Because everything you have ever been taught has been turned upside down and now you are watching it get destroyed before your eyes.You now have to deal with the fact that we are palling around with the bad guy, in spite of being told to bring swift death to evil.”

 

“Hit the nail on the head,” Kieth said, looking away from his friend and lightly punching the tree, “I was always told that a villain is a villian, no matter what. And now we’re here, with one on our side. Just what am I supposed to think?”

 

“That it happens,” Lance said, “Things change, people change and the world changes around us. Remember, before we became the warriors of the land, we were nothing more than just a bunch of space explorers picked for a random mission to find a war machine that may not even exist. Now look where we are, time travelers and warriors, can’t ask for a bigger change than that.”

 

This brought a small chuckle from Keith’s lips as he looked back up to his friend, and nodded, “I get it. Now we are doing things beyond our dreams.” softening his looks, he held his friend’s shoulder and said, “Look, I’ll be fine really. Just give me some time and I’ll get used to it.”

 

“You better,” Lance said, lightly jabbing his friend’s shoulder. “Or I’m going to have to hurt ya.”

 

This made Keith smile a little and let out a small laugh.

 

 

Night had soon fallen and the only light beyond the stars was the small little campfire that the lion force had found themselves sitting around. Already, the crackling fire had cook most of the fish that they caught and the ones that they did were mostly eaten by Hunk. The rest of the evening’s meal was quiet, with a small trace of mistrust amongst the six teammates. Sighing, Lotor leaned back and looked up at the stars, “It’s amazing what you humans put so much into. Love of stargazing, travel, seeing the new worlds.”

 

“Why, enjoying conquering too much?” mocked Keith.

 

Lotor frowned and said, “For your information, no. When one travels space as long as I have, the beauty of space and the admiration for stars? Tends to fade away over time. For most, the stars are something that are unreachable, but for me, it’s just another world to travel. It had been a long time since I had seen something truly lovely,” he said, looking towards Allura and smiling at her.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Keith huffed.

 

Rubbing his stick in the fire to stoke it, Lotor narrowed his eyes at Keith and smirked, “Though, suppose it is better to be a warrior and traversing the space ways than it is to become complacent and turn into a weak fool of a space explorer.”

 

“These weak fools kicked your can several times,” snarked Lance.

 

“Ah yes, the same group who’s only good hand-to-hand combatant is the fair princess. While the rest are hungry fools, gun nuts, tech geeks, and a hard headed leader.”

 

“Say that again,” growled Keith, not hearing the laughter of Lance.

 

Lance smirked and said, “He got one part right. We do have a hard headed captain.”

 

Noting the rise of tension, Pidge immediately pulled up a long tube and said, “Hey, who wants some marshmallows for roasting?”

 

“Marshmallows?” questioned Lotor, watching as Pidge pressed the button on the long tube, shooting out several little white cylinders which she gave to the gathered group. Lotor took the white treat in his hand, squeezed it, and then jabbed it onto his stick.

 

“Man, what is with other planets,” joked Hunk, “You guys can come up with space travel, but ya can’t come up with something as simple as marshmallows.”

 

“Hey, my people just believed that war was better than making treats. If I had it my way, we would at the very least mix it up,” Lotor said, grumbling. 

 

Pidge looked at Lotor weirdly, “Oh, not always the lover of conquering?”

 

“Not always, I do prefer arts. After all, conquering and subduing do get boring after all. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve been bored a long time ago,” Lotor said, smiling smugly. “Then again, I suppose it’s the consequence of dealing with an idiot father. He thinks war is something to cherish above all. Though, I am not the one who held back the most powerful weapon because of some misplace belief.”

 

“Hey, it was Allura who said “Voltron is a defender, not an attacker.” I wanted use to go ahead and attack you right away, but nope. Got to wait for the right time, like until you guys killed all your slaves,” Lance remarked.

 

Allura held up her hands and shook her head, “Don’t blame me. I wanted to do it to, but nope. Coran brought out that bullcrap. I don't really think he knew about strategy as much as he thought he did.”

 

“He allowed Nanny into the castle didn’t he?” asked Hunk, wich made the group laugh a little.

 

Pidge, now eating her melted marshmallow, leaned back and looked at the group warm smile. Then she asked, “So, Princess, what’s the plan?”

 

“Tomorrow,we are going to get some clothes and put on disguises,” Allura said, “And then we are going to investigate.”

 

Keith sighed, “While we don’t have any leads, and who knows how far Zarkon is in his plans.”

 

“My father may be stupid, but he is still methodical. He’ll have taken this time to gain the appropriate soldiers and begin his hunt,” Lotor said, “We should be able to find something in this town, Reefside is it?”

 

Allura nodded and began “At least we have a place to start looking. Now we just need a clue,” she said, laying back and looking up at the stars, “Anyone willing to take first watch?”

 

“Are you sure?” asked Keith.

 

“We’re not sure if Zarkon is using a tracking spell, or if the lions are alerting them to our presence,” Allura said. “We need to be careful.”

 

Keith nodded and stood up, “I’ll take first watch then.”

 

 

Keith watched the woods for a few moments more, his eyes beginning to slowly droop from exhaustion. All he saw for the two hours he had been watching the woods were the common nocturnal wildlife and the occasional squeak of a bat. The quiet sounds of the nightlife of the forest was enough to lull him into a slow sense of ease and drowsiness. Leaning against a tree, he began to let his eyes droop as sleep began to take him, “Time to clock out?” joked Lance as he stepped up next to his friend.

 

Keith gave a slow nod and said, “Yeah.” then he got up, a forlorn look on his face.

 

“Ok man, now what’s wrong? If this is about our teasing earlier, you know that’s what friends-”

 

“Was I a good leader?” asked Keith.

 

Lance stepped back, “What?”

 

“I asked if I was a good leader,” Keith said, “Did I good job getting us here? Because right now... I don’t feel like it. I’m working with my arch enemy, the princess is leading us, and I... didn’t even get the girl.” that last part was said with a sigh as he stood, looking over at his friends as they slept.

 

Lance put his hand onto his friend’s shoulder and saif, “You kept a ragtag band of misfits together through enslavement and to another world. You managed to get us to form a powerful robot without any problems. I call that being a good leader.”

 

“Then why do I feel so standard, just so...” Keith sighed and looked down, “pointless.”

 

Lance looked at the small group of friends, and then smiled. Wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulder, he said, “Look at that.” he then pointed to Hunk and Pidge, the younger member of their team asleep on her best friend’s stomach. Then he pointed to Allura and Lotor, who were asleep on each other’s shoulders, Lotor holding one arm over her waist. “You see that? They are all resting peacefully, because you brought us here. We maybe teasing you, but if you look at that, you’ll see that we can all rest easy because you are here.”

 

This brought a smile to Keith’s lips, as he gave a nod and said, “You’re right.” walking away, he said, “I’ll head to bed. See you in the moring.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” Lance said, stretching.

 

 

Lance leaned against the tree as the hours dragged on, feeling tiredness taking over. Without much excitement to keep him awake, he found his endurance slowly fading away from his body and his mind quickly deciding to shut down, “Time to change?” asked Lotor.

 

“Huh, of yeah, sure. But trust me, you won’t find much action staying around here,” Lance said with a chuckle as he got up and waled away.

 

Lotor looked at Lance with a questioning expression, “You know, I am surprised that you are so trusting of me. I’d have thought that I would be seen as the enemy by all.”

 

Lance paused for a brief second and then lowered his head. Looking back over his shoulder, he said, “Before I got the call to come to join you guys for his little mission, I got this lead about a planet that was under an evil hand of a dictator. Of course, I figured that since I had a big red lion and the evil emperor was nothing, I could take him and his entire regime out without a problem. And I did...”

 

When Lance paused, Lotor asked, “But?”

 

“After I overthrew their dictator, I discovered that his little regime? It was the only thing that was stopping the planet from falling into economic ruin. Because I rushed in, destroyed something I saw as evil without thinking... I ruined an entire civilization,” Lance let out a sigh and looked back at Lotor and sai, “I guess I kind of learned a lesson in how not everything is black and white. I need to learn to read a situation first.”

 

“And this applies to me?” asked Lotor.

 

“Yeah. I figured maybe you might really be on the up and up, maybe you changed this time,” Lance said, walking away and waving him off, “And that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

 

“And if you are wrong? What if I am evil and this is another trick to lay the princess?” smirked Lotor.

 

“If your dad wins, then time will be rewritten and I won’t live long enough to reget a thing,” Lance said, making Lotor laugh at this.

 

 

The first rays of the dawn began to rise off in the horizon, painting the world in a faint golden hue. The light faintly shown through the trees, and onto the face of Lotor. Choosing to sit near the edge of the tree line, he had a few of the first rays of dawn. He smiled a little at the sight, taking in its beauty. With a sigh he stretched out his legs, not hearing the approaching footsteps of a woman, “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Allura said, taking a seat with Lotor.

 

Lotor nodded, “I suppose, it is. Not one for sunrises and sunsets.”

 

“Guess you wouldn’t be,” Allura said, looking at the horizon, “Did you ever had time to relax and enjoy your life?”

 

Lotor shrugged, “Occasionally. When I was on shore leave or had down time I could occupy my time with the slaves or partying over my fallen foes. But enjoying the simple things like a sunrise or a sunset? No. All that means to me the end of one day or the beginning of another.”

 

“I see,” Allura said, “A sunrise means to me a new day, and a new beginning. Something to remind us that the is a beautiful place, and that we can look forward to a new experience.”

 

“Such a hopeful outlook,” Lotor said, looking at her face, “Yet another thing that amazes me about you.” 

 

Allura smiled at this, running a hand through her hair before laying her head onto his shoulder and saying, “If you like, I can stay with you to finish watching the sunrise.”

 

 

In a mountain range, many miles away from our heroes, the sounds of combat could be heard from within one of the mountains. Giving way to these mountains, we find a hologram that hides the base of Galactor. Across the many landing pads, men dressed in green uniforms and masks with fangs watch over the operations of the outside and keeping guard. Occasionally, a soldier would turn his head to the roars and yells that echoed from inside the training halls.

 

Inside the main base, past the many hallways that lead to the rooms and various other operations of the organization, was the science labs. Within the lab, a giant theater sits in the middle, being observed by Berg Katze and Zarkon. Down below, beings that once were human, now mixed with cybernetics and animal features punch and kick each other in gladiatorial battle. Oil and blood flew from the wounds at the monsters did battle with one another. Berg Katze, wine in his hand, laughed as he watched the training, “Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. For so long had we desired to find a way to mix magic with the wonders of Gallactor technology, and now we have it. Thanks to your knowledge of magic, we now have almost perfect soldiers.”

 

“Thank you,” Zarkon laughed, taking a small bow before turning back to watch the soldiers fighting. “Though I am wondering what type of DNA that you are using for this process and how you found so many willing subject.”

 

Berg Katze smiled, his pink lips almost shining as his pupil less mask hid his other emotions, “ Of course it was easy. The men and women of Galactor are willing to die for our great cause. As such, we can have an infinite supply of soldiers ready to accomplish any task.”

 

“And if you are done patting yourselves on the back, I have discovered the location of the first target,” A feminine voice called out from an intercom, “So will you get off your asses and proceed to send out the forces now!”

 

“I will get on it, Mala. I was just testing our soldiers to make sure that they are ready,” Berg Katze yelled to the intercom, frowning. “You must be patient.”

 

“They were ready yesterday, you just were too busy patting yourself on the back to care,” Mala said, turning off her intercom.

 

Zarkon looked confused, “Who was that?” 

 

“My sister, Mala,” growled Berg Katze, “She usually handles some of the shadow ops and intel gathering while I am on the frontlines. Though she should remember her place and can be quite annoying.”

 

“I see, so do we know where to go then?” asked Zarkon.

 

“According to my sister, the target is at a ceremony for a-”

 

 

“Tommy Oliver,” said a female voice as she sat on top of her husband’s stomach. A warm smile crossed her lips as she said, “Wake up hunny or else I will make you.”

 

“Mmmmm,” Tommy moaned in his sleep, before muttering, “Can’t wake, asleep thanks to an evil spell. Need a kiss.”

 

The girl brushed back her long auburn hair before rolling her eyes back and saying, “Ok then. Guess your queen will wake you with a kiss.” Leaning in, she kissed her husband softly, pressing her lips to his and holding it for a moment.

 

Tommy’s eyes stayed closed until they fluttered open upon breaking the kiss. Looking into his wife’s eyes, he said, “Wow, Kim, you can wake anyone with a kiss like that.”

 

Kimberly Heart-Oliver smiled and ran her hand along Tommy’s bear chest, “You flatter me stud. Now, get out of the bed, I have your clothes ready outside of the shower.”

 

“Kim, it’s summer. Time for me to sleep in and rest,” Tommy said, rolling to the side.

 

“You forgot what today is, didn’t you?” Kim asked, getting off the bed and placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Well, it’s not our anniversary, your birthday, or a ranger get together. So, I don’t know,” Tommy said.

 

Kim turned her head as she put on an earring, “Your teacher of the year award? The one you won by working hard all year?”

 

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Tommy said, shooting out of the bed and throwing away his covers.

 

“What would you do without me?” Kim said with a giggle, watching her husband run out of the bedroom, taking the time to admire his well toned physique. 

 

As he turned on the shower, he called out, “I don’t even want to think of it!” Letting the water run down his body as he lathered up, he began to ask, “Have you heard anything from the rest of the team?”

 

“Conner said he’s at a soccer game in Europe, Kira is in a concert tour with Cassie, Trent is in Japan trying to get a job as a mangaka, and Ethan is at Obsidian trying to get a job with them,” Kim said, putting on a fancy pink dress with a long pink gown. After giving a twirl, she smiled at her beauty, and winked “Still got it.”

 

“What about the others?” Tommy asked, walking out of the shower and finding his clothes laid out for him.

 

Kim looked down for a moment, frowning, eyes looking towards a photo of her and Tommy with their four friends, all standing in front of a tree. Sighing, she picked it up and said, “I keep trying to call Billy, but he’s not answering. Neither are any of the others.”

 

“He’s probably feeling down about another break up. Or he is getting caught up in something. You know how he goes.” Tommy said, draping his bear arms over Kim’s shoulders and looking at the photo. Turning his head, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Kim smiled at him, “Yeah, I know. Bet the others are really busy too.” a little sigh escaped her lips. “Miss the days when we were all together. Just a phone call away and we could be doing anything we wanted to.”

 

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Tommy said, continuing to rest on her. “Kind of miss battling a monster once in a while or kicking Putty ass. You know, we fight for peace, try to win it, but they never tell you just how boring it is.” 

 

“You just want a chance to rumble again,” Kim siad, smiling and looking up at him. “You miss it.”

 

“Yeah, there is just something special about being a hero and out there on the battlefield,” Tommy siad, frowning.

 

Kim put on a sultry smirk and said, “You also love seeing me in a tight outfit that shows off my cute ass, right?”

 

“That is always a bonus,” Tommy said with a chuckle.

 

“Well, we have about a few hours before we need to be at the ceremony,” Kim said, pulling on a strap of her dress, “How about I give you a better look at my cute ass..”

 

In a Reefside alleyway, Lotor and Allura stood in the darkness of the shadows. Lotor scowled as he looked at the passing by people, “Why do I have to hide back here like some cowardly assassin.”

 

“Because this is still early 2000’s, and alien contact is still new to these people. The last few times aliens came here, they arrived to invade or attack the planet with a monster,”” Allura cautioned, looking over her shoulder at Lotor. “You show up, looking like that, then you are either going to get swarmed with some unwanted questions or treated like an invader. We can’t risk either of those right now.”

 

Lotor could only roll his eyes at this before asking, “And what of those friends of yours, are you sure they can get what we need? They don’t seem to be much for infiltration.”

 

“They will get some money and anything else we need, don’t worry,” Allura said, smiling reassuringly. This smile did calm Lotor down as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking back up at the blue sky.

 

At the same time, Lance and Hunk walked into a pawn shop not too far away. Lance had a smirk on his face as he walked in and waved, “Hey old man, how’s it going.”

 

The man with a white mustache grumbled a mild obscenity at the insult and said, “Not that old. What do you want lad?”

 

“Well, me and my friend here was wondering how much this little item can get me,” Land said, reaching into his holster and pulling out an old revolver. Spinning it for a moment, he laid it on the counter.

 

“My word!” gasped the shop owner, “The age, the upkeep. I’ll give you 500 for it.”

 

“Thanks a bunch,” Lance said, taking the money and walking out of the shop.

 

Hunk looked back at the shop and then back to Lance, “Are you sure this ok, Lance? You just gave away one of your most cherished heirlooms. Your dad gave you that gun.”

 

“Eh, I’ll be seeing it again in about a few centuries,” Lance said with a small chuckle from his throat. Noticing the confused look in his friend’s eyes, he said, “My dad told me that the gun had been passed down through generations, ever since my ancestor bought it from some guy in a pawn shop. He even showed me the map of where it was and where to find it.”

 

“So, you just basically created a stable time loop?” asked Hunk.

 

Lance cocked his head, “I like to think of it as a predestination paradox.”

 

“Either way, time travel can be so confusing!” shouted Hunk.

 

“Yeah, and we better learn to get used to it,” Lance said.

 

 

A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair leaned back on the park bench, keeping an eye on her little brother as he played with a pair of clackers. The noise offered a fun little addition to the various birds that flew overhead. She noted one bird in particular, a gorgeous white swan that flew high in the sky before coming to a soft landing in a lake. Turning her head, she watched as her little brother waved hi to two people approaching her, “Oh, hello.” she said, looking at the two newcomers.

 

“Hey,” Keith said, waving to the young woman, noting her shirt that had a large number three. Similar to her brother’s shirt that had a number four. Looking at the girl’s brown eyes he asked, “Um, my friend and I are visiting the town and were wondering where we can buy some clothes.”

 

“Oh, well, I just got her myself,” the woman said, “I’m trying to set up a west coast branch of my cafe here and me and Jinpei are just resting up before we scout some more locations.”

 

Jinpei smiled and looked at the two, “Hey, if you and the chick are looking for some shopping, there is this kickin mall a couple of blocks away.”

 

“Jinpei, how did you -have you been spending your allowance on arcade games?” growled the girl as she lightly rapped her brother on the head. 

 

“What can I say, big sis, if they didn’t want impressionable young boys like me to play those games, then they shouldn’t make them so inviting!” chuckled Jinpei. 

 

The girl, named Jun, rolled her eyes at this and looked to the two, “Hey, if you are still in town when we set up. Look me up at Cafe Jun. Come along little brother.” she said, taking her brother by the hand as a little swallow flew overhead and into the open palm of Pidge.

 

Pidge smiled as she fed the bird, looking down at the little winged creature. She sighed before turning to her teammate, “Well, now we have a place to go to.”

 

“Hey, Pidge, how come you didn’t correct him when he called you a girl?” Keith asked, curious.

 

Pidge shrugged and smiled, “I kind of didn’t mind. I mean, if he thinks I’m a girl, then whatever.”

 

“Sure,” Keith said with a nod, “Let’s just get back to the princess to let her know we found a place to get disguises.”

 

Pidge nodded and let the swallow fly off into the sky. For a moment she paused and ran a finger through her hair, “Um, Keith? If...I had big news that would change how you see me, how would you feel?”

 

“Personally, with all of the changes happening lately, I don’t really know,” Keith said, before looking to Pidge and then saying, “But I’ve always been trained to stand by my friends, and that is at least one thing I can be sure of.”

 

This made Pidge smile a little as they walked off.

 

 

As the hour passes and the group reconvened behind the alley, they quickly made their way to the mall that Keith had heard about. Being sure to keep Lotor hidden from sight, the group split off into a male’s group and female to get appropriate clothes. Pidge decided to follow Allura while the other men of the group gathered at a small men’s retail looking for clothes. 

 

In the midst of hearing Lotor bicker with Lance about the appropriate wear, Keith sat on a bench and began to fume. Next to him, Hunk took a seat and began to eat a burger while holding a newspaper in hand, and then he began, to eat some of the burgers in his hand.. “Man, the past is so rockin! There’s real meat in these burgers, not the synthesized stuff you find in a replicator.”

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Keith said, frowning, “We should be hunting for Zarkon. Finding his targets. Not, shopping!”

 

“Hey, big guy, tone don the leader mode for a bit,” Hunk said smiling. “We are doing what we need to in order to complete the mission, we're just having some fun while doing it.”

 

Yeah, but, it just feels like we have been delaying our mission,” groaned Keith. Sighing, he leaned back and then looked to Hunk. Cocking his head to the side he asked, “You know Hunk, I’ve always been curious. How can you be so calm and relaxed? You have had the lowest scores in the academy, you aren't’ that much of a fighter, and you always seem to be in the background during our adventures.”

 

Hunk could only shrug at this, “Eh, I just find solace that no matter what I’m doing, pass or fail, I’m doing it with you guys. If I die? Then I die, but at least it will be with my best friends.”

 

“If I could only share your confidence,” Keith muttered. Then his eyes looked at the paper and then gasped in shock, “Oh my god. Hunk, tell Lotor and Lance the trip is over. We gotta get Allura!”

 

At the same time, this was transpiring, Pidge was looking at herself in the mirror at her green miniskirt and top. She smiled a little before putting on her other attire, “Ok, I think I’ve decided.”

 

“Pidge, why did you decide to come with me to get your outfit instead of the others?” Allura asked, now in her more modest outfit of a pink top and blue jeans.

 

“Well, it’s just that,” Pidge sighed and looked to Allura, “I am thinking of becoming-”

 

“Pidge Allura, we gotta go now!” shouted Keith.

 

 

As they ran out of the mall and towards a small convention center a few blocks away, Keith began to explain, “I read in an article on the paper that Dr. Hoshi is attending an award ceremony for a family friend of his.”

 

“Who is Dr. Hoshi?” asked Lotor.

 

“I remember now,” Pidge said, letting out a gasp, “He’s one of the main scientists for the Bridge to Miranoi project.”

 

“Ok, now how about those of us who failed basic history?” snarked Lance.

 

“It’s the project to use the wormhole in space to connect with the people of Terra Venture. Sometime after the invasion of the earth back in 1998, there was a project to explore the galaxy with a space station. This space station ended up going through a wormhole and onto a distant planet.” Pidge explained, “Dr. Hoshi will work together with some other scientists to take some old broken ranger tech to create a device to connect to the wormhole and bring us closer to those on the station.”

 

Keith nodded, “In the end, this will attract the attention of the people of KR-12, and then some other races across the galaxy. This will lead to the first contact in 2010 between Earth and a couple of other races. In 2025, SPD will be formed to patrol and protect the galaxy. This will eventually lead to Galaxy Garrison.”

 

“So if anything happens to him, we don’t get first contact and then Voltron won't be found,” Hunk gasped.

 

“Bingo, we gotta get in there, now!” Keith said, leading the group through the doors and into the convention center. Panting from running for so long, the team quickly recovered and slipped into the main room. 

 

Inside the room, it was filled with people sitting down and whispering to each other. As the voices continued to talk one another and making gestures to each other while the speaker began to drone on in his speech, the group of space explorers began to look around the room. Their eyes checking for anyone in disguise or hidden soldiers, “Why do you think my father would be so subtle?” Lotor whispered, “He would be way more obvious in his attack.”

 

Almost as if to prove his point, the wall of the convention center exploded. Standing in the middle of the dust were several men dressed in green garb alongside human-like beasts who had cybernetic arms and legs. With growls and roars, they all brought out their weapons while a large tiger beast stepped forward and bellowed, “We are here for Dr. Hoshi, you can either surrender him or die!”

 

This caused the crowd of people to panic and began to scream. Keith, narrowing his eyes, leaped over some of the chairs to deliver a punch to one of the soldiers in green. Turning around, he tried to roundhouse one behind him, but a robeast soldier slammed his elbow into his back. Grabbing him by the shirt, and then threw him into a group of chairs. Seeing his friend in trouble, Hunk tried to bowl his way through some of the robeasts that were ganging up on him. However, one of the robeasts clotheslined him, knocking him out.

 

Lance tried to pull out his pistol, to fire at the men in green to take them out. One of the Robeasts, seeing this, did a dropkick into his back to knock the gun out of his hand and then turned to punch at Pidge. Lotor and Allura stood back to back, trying to punch and kick who they could as the soldiers began to gang up on them, “This is bad, they’re too strong!” Lotor said, panting.

 

Allura nodded, trying to duck out of the way of another’s attack, “What did your father do to them!?” 

 

“I don-ARG!” Lotor screamed as a blade cut into his back.

 

As the rumble continued, two figures began to help everyone out of the center and to safety. The male of the group whispered, “Was that everyone, Kim?”

 

“Yeah,” Kim said, nodding, "Leaves us plenty of room to morph.” Then with a giggle, she said, “Happy to have some excitement again?”

 

“You know it beautiful,” Tommy smiled as the group of thugs looked at the two rangers.

 

The tiger growled, “Stay where you are, or else!”

 

“Or else we kick your ass?” asked Tommy as he pulled out a key while Kim lifted up her left wrist.

 

“No, or else-” before he could say anything else, the two rangers called out their morphing call.

 

“DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!”

 

As Tommy put his key into a slot on a black wrist mounted morpher, Kim pulled back her arm to press a button on her morpher. In a flash of pink and black energy, the two humans were gone, and in their place were two Power Rangers.

 

With his black suit now on, Tommy pulled back his hands and said, “Invincible Dino Soul, Dino Black!”

 

“Flying with Guyts,” Kim said, holding her arms out like a bird,” Dino Pink!”

 

“Power Rangers! DINO THUNDER!”

 

Silently, Tommy looked to Kim and she responded with a quick nod. She then ran ahead of him and then leaped into the air. Summoning her bow and arrows, she fired shot after shot at the soldiers, each shot hitting them and forcing them to the ground. Landing behind one of the robeasts, she did a triple high kick into his throat and then a spinning back kick into his back sending him to the ground. Tommy ran into some of the soldiers still standing and delivered a hard cross into one stomach, and then back fisted on in the face. He then swept three from the ground before leaping up to do a mid-air roundhouse into another’s head. Landing on the ground, he spun his brachial staff in front of him before slamming it into the ground to cause a small rumble that tripped the men on the ground.

 

Kim blocked a blade arm from one of the robeasts with her bow and then pushed the blade into the air. Spinning around, she slashed at his stomach with her bow’s blades. This made the monster stumble, and a high snap-kick made him fall back. With a quick spin, she kicked a robeast in the head, spun in the air, and back kicked him in the chest.

 

Running to the group of soldiers that had ganged up on Keith, Tommy delivered a forearm into the back of the head of one and then punched the other in the stomach. Quickly he knocked one away with a spinning roundhouse before stabbing out with his staff into the stomach of a Robeast and using a fireball to destroy it. Looking down, he helped Keith to his feet, “Are you ok?”

 

Keith looked down, a frown on his face as he wiped the blood from his lips, “Yeah. Just fine.”

 

“Good,” Tommy said, standing up and looking at the tiger leader. Turning his head to look over his shoulder “You better go and hide somewhere.”

 

As Tommy ran to fight the main leader of the group, Keith held out his hand and began to argue, “Wait, I can...” he then looked down as Tommy left hum behind, sighing and kicking the ground, “fight. Right?”

 

Kim leaped into the air, and onto the chandelier. Pulling out her bow, she fired three more shots and taking out some of the robeasts that were attacking the other members of the Voltron force. Landing on the ground, she looked at the four wounded fighters and nudged her head over her shoulder to get the four t run to safety. 

 

As the others ran away to hide and rest, Kim and Tommy rejoined to look at the remaining few robeasts and soldiers. The tiger leader wiped his jaw and roared out, “Well? Kill them.”

 

Kim leaped onto Tommy’s shoulders, jumping off of them and into the air. Once airborne, she fired two arrows into the tiger’s shoulders, making him stumble. While Kim was in the air, Tommy spun his staff in one hand and then thrust at the soldiers, creating a small tornado into the group. The attack caused the soldiers and robeasts to spin around in the air and flung across the room.

 

Using her bow to catch the winds of the tornado, Kim flew right at the tiger general and slashed his chest. Landing right behind him, she stood up and began to fire a volley of fire arrows at him. Each shot struck true and hit with a small scale explosion at his backside. Growling, he turned to look at Kim, and then back at Tommy. Realizing that he was surrounded on both sides, he could only gulp and mutter a simple curse word before the two fired their weapons together.

 

“Dino ORB!” Tommy shouted, creating an orb of energy with his staff and throwing it out.

 

“Pera flame!” Kim shouted, holding her arrow taught before launching an arrow shot at the Tiger. The arrow in flight turned into a firey pterodactyl that flew out and stuck at the same time at the tiger. The tiger then exploded in a fireball of light while Tommy and Kim spun away from the sight, striking a pose as the flames died down.

 

Kim looked at the remnants of the monster, her eyebrow arching in curiosity as she said, “Ok, so who or what was that?”

 

“And who are you guys?” asked Tommy, turning to look back at the Voltron force.

 

Hunk took a step forward, his eyes wide in fanboy glee. Smiling he said, “I don’t believe it. The Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, here in the flesh! We just got saved by the Dino Thunder team guys!”

 

“Wait, you know who we are under here?” asked Tommy. “How?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Allura said, “If you could please, maybe we can talk this over in a safer place?”

 

“Yeah, give me a few minutes and I can get us all back to my headquarters,” Tommy said.

 

 

“I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!!!” Shouted Berg Katze as he threw the glass at the wall, spilling the wine along the ground as he began to storm around the room. “We had the scientist right where we wanted him, the plan was going perfect, and what happens!? The Damned Power Rangers show up!”

 

Zarkon looked confused, “I thought Rangers were active around this era, why are you surprised?”

 

“You know why I chose 2005? Because this year is the only one where there are no Rangers on record! That woman Maeve confirmed it! She told me that this era would be safe for our plan to succeed! Now with the rangers here, this... complicates matters.” Berg Katze said, looking down, rubbing his chin.

 

“Are you saying we will fail?” asked Zarkon. 

 

“No! Galactor does not fail, we merely experience setbacks caused by idiots in brightly colored costumes,” Berg Katze said, turning around and allowing his purple cape furl. “Luckily, I have a plan!”

 

“I have a plan brother,” Mala’s voice rang out from the intercom, “You just sit and fume.”

 

“Shut up, sister,” Berg Katze said, grwling.

 

“I mean, while you were ranting over your blunder, I was busy thinking of who would have the best weapons and power to defeat those rangers,” Mala said, chuckling, “And I just remember that there is someone in space right now who has experience facing off against the Power Rangers...”

 

 

A large bipedal golden monkey with wings stepped through the hallways of a large castle. Silently the castle stood, the earth floated in the sky just beyond the balcony as the throne began to slowly turn towards the approaching monkey. Once it did, there sat a man garbed in a silver endoskeleton, seemingly there to hold his dark red muscles from escaping. Holding his z staff in one hand, Lord Zedd looked down at his minion, “Goldar, why have you my musings. I was busy enjoying some precious father time!” as he said this, a young girl stepped out from behind him and put her hand on the arm of the chair.

 

“Daddy, does the silly monkey mean playtime is over?” asked Esmeralda, looking down as she played with her silver pigtails.

 

“I’m afraid so my dear,” Zedd said, patting his daughter on the head, “Go play with your brothers.”

 

Esmerelda nodded and ran off, screaming “Unos, Dos!!!!”

 

“I am sorry for interrupting my lord, but a woman has arrived, begging an audience with you,” Goldar said, taking a knee and bowing.”

 

“Let her in, and let her know that it better be good,” Lord Zedd said.

 

“Oh, but it is, my lord,” Mala said, stepping in and bowing to Lord said, using her long blond hair to hide much of her features. “I am Mala Katze, espionage and third in command of Galactor.’

 

“I have heard of them,” Zedd said, “They want to take my planet from me. What is their business.”

 

“Not the whole world, we assure you,” Mala said, shaking her head, “Only our part. Which is why we need your help. We are currently in a battle with the Power Rangers.”

 

Zedd growled at the name as he said, “You know we have a treaty with them. One that has kept my family safe for the past few years.”

 

“Yes, I know. But if you gave us some putties and monsters, then you would only be doing cash and carry service for a possible ally. You would not be involved with any of this battle,” Mala said. “And if we win, we promise to leave most of the planet to you, oh great Lord Zedd.”

 

Zedd hummed for a few moments, before standing up and looking at the distant world. With a low chuckle he said, “Well, it has been a while since I gave the Rangers a work out...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has some interesting changes from the original 2010 model. For one thing it was a lot shorter. Yeah, it was almost instant "Put the lions in someplace safe, findoout about the rewards, and saved by Tommy and Kim." then we moved onto the talk with Lord Zedd. Hell, Marla even had only a small bit of screentime orginally. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes this follows more of a story of Tommy nd Kim getting married. THis is set shortly after their wedding and is during the time that the Dino Thunder Rangers would've been teleported to SPD. I also have some more backstory here and I might talk more about it later on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if you are fans of a certain other series of mine. I.e the Fall of Starfleet series and it's spin off Evolution, it is connected to that.


	3. They've got a Power

Underneath the woods outside of Reefside is an elaborate system of caves that eventually lead to a main room under the Oliver house. Inside of this cave are a wall of monitors and a small area meant for meetings and battle plans against the latest monster. This was where the members of the Voltron Force found themselves at the present as they sat at the table and looking at the two dino rangers, “You know, I always thought that ranger teams knew how to live it up when it came to home bases,” Lance snarked.

Tommy sighed as he pulled out a soda and opened it, “It was the best a guy and his best friends could pull off with a small budget.” he chuckled as he drank and looked at the group in front of him. 

“So, you are all from centuries in the future and you came here looking for some sort of emperor guy who wants to destroy your history?” Kim recapped what they said, taking her seat next to her husband. Playing with her hair, she said, “Explains why you guys know who we are.”

“Yeah, your identities are kind of public knowledge a few centuries from now,” Pidge said, before rubbing her head, “Not that we’ll tell you any spoilers about your kids or anything.”

“Good, because I so do not want to know if I’m going to have a girl or a boy yet, I want the surprise,” Kim said. 

“Right now, we need to protect the scientists that are involved with the Bridge to Mirinoi project, find out where Zarkon is, and take him out,” Allura said.

As the discussion of the plans continued, Keith sighed and crossed his arms while remaining in the shadows as much as he could. He felt wrong talking about war strategies, and hunting down a criminal to stop him before more damage could be done. It felt wrong to him to hear.

Too often, he heard that their lions were defenders and they should hold back while waiting for Zarkon’s attack. That they never start the fights, they just finished them. He looked back up at his team, seeing how intent they were as Allura and tommy discussed a battle plan and then frowned. “Do I really belong here?” he thought to himself as he looked up.

“Ok, so first thing’s first, I’ll help you to hide your zords,” Tommy said.

“Lions,” Lance corrected.

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Whatever. A zord is a zord.” he said before looking at the group, “Then we can work on finding out where this Zarkon guy is.”

“The problem is we don’t know where to start,” Lotor said, “All we can do is wait for an attack and one of the henchmen know something when we capture them.”

Lance sighed and muttered under his breath, “More waiting and waiting.” he then looked up at Keith and frowned, noting the sad look in his friend’s eyes.

“Ok, so here’s my part of the plan,” Kim said, standing up. “Tommy, Keith, and Hunk can handle the zords, while I take the rest on the town.”

“Kim,” Tommy said, “You aren’t going to run the numbers off the cards are you?”

“Best way to keep your ear to the ground,” Kim said with a wink as she grabbed the other members of the Voltron force and walked away, “Besides, I am not having my new friends walking around in a bunch of drab clothes.” 

“Drab?” asked Allura as she and the others were dragged away.

 

In a flash of red energy, Lord Zedd made his appearance inside of the Galactor base. Walking around he watched with a bit of glee at how the members of the army either looked upon him with fear or reverence. It was always his father, Lord Yedd’s personal advice to rule with power and fear, for that will earn you respect. With each step, he allowed the metal of his shoes to hit the metal floor and his red eyes to look over the people working at their jobs.

After a few long strides, he saw Zarkon and Berge Katze looking at a window down at the latest soldiers practicing with their new gear. Upon his approach, Berge Katze turned around and gave a small bow towards Lord Zedd, “Ah, salutations and greetings to the great Lord Zedd, ruler of all and king of-”

“Spare me your pleasantries, Katze. I am only here to see your base and to make sure that you will make proper use of my putties,” Zedd said, watching as his putty patrollers began to march into the training ground and began to spar with the Galactor men.

“Rest assured, Lord Zedd, your soldiers will be put to good use for our plans,” Zarkon said, “We will have them attack the rangers next time we encounter them.”

“That is another thing,” Zedd said, looking from one man to the next, “What is this plan of yours? I can only assume that stopping the project is only a part of it.”

“Indeed it is,” Berge Katze said, his pink lips curling into a smile, “As we stop this little project and prevent Galaxy Garrison’s formation, we’ll begin another part of our plan that will allow Galactor and yourself complete dominion of this world.”

“Last I checked, this world is mine, fool!” Zedd said, his voice slightly rising.

“Ah, but right now, you are standing at a precipice of peace and war with the heroes of this planet. You make a wrong move and it's a constant battle all over again. Your family will be in danger, as will be your empire,” Berg Katze walked beside Zedd and continued to smile, blue lenses hiding the cunning in his eyes. “ But our plan will wipe that threat out, you will have total dominion and no more fears of the rangers or any other hero coming to your planet and destroying you.”

Zedd paused and asked, “And what do you want from all of this? The planet will still be mine in the end.”

“Why, just a small part of the world. Or even better, to have the honor of being your new guardians for this world. Watching and protecting it from the threats that come,” Katze said extending his arms to his side, “Better to have men who respect and fear you, than heroes who do not, am I right? To have soldiers who are fiercely loyal and will not attack you for any reason?”

“I cannot be connected to this you know,” Zedd said.

“Oh, but of course, my liege,” Zoltar said bowing, “We are but your humble servants following your decrees from on high.”

Zedd slowly clasped his fingers around his staff, glaring his eyes through his visor. A small bit of anger and mistrust rose up his spine as he looked at the two men before him. Looking up, he kept his feelings to himself before saying, “Hmmm, it seems that one of the rangers has taken a small fleet of robotic lions away.”

“WHAT?! Those lions are from the Voltron Force, they combine to form Voltron, a powerful robot. They cannot be allowed to-” Zarkon began before Zedd held up a hand.

“They will fall long before we have to worry about them forming any robot. After all, inside their mecha, they can be invincible. But outside, they are still human,” Zedd then aimed his staff, “And as for the two rangers? I know how to deal with rangers.” and with a powerful burst of magic, his staff fired at a magnet, transforming it into a monster.

 

Keith watched in awe as the giant mecha allowed each of the chromatic lions walk on board of it’s hallowed casing. He had heard stories of black dino ranger’s mecha, but he had never thought it to be so large or to resemble a brontosaurus. Turning back to look at Tommy, he asked, “Are you sure that the lions will be fine where you send them?”

“Well, your team’s smart guy did tell me that each one of them have an element they need to be in for a recharge, and my brachio is on autopilot to find the best homes for them,” Tommy said, watching his mecha walk away, “They’ll be fine.” 

“Right, just fine,” Keith said, watching the mighty zord walking away into the distance. Then he turned to walk away, looking down as he kicked the ground. 

Tommy looked at Keith, frowning a little, “Ok, buddy. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing at all, personal issues,” Keith said, looking away, “I’ll... manage.”

“Trust me, sometimes it’s better to talk about this than ignoring it,” Tommy said, walking alongside Keith through the woods.

Keith calmly put his hands into his pockets and began to speak, “I’m wondering if this is right,” when he didn’t hear anything from Tommy, he continued, “For as long as I have been doing this, I kept on saying how Voltron is a defender. How we didn’t start fights, we just finished the ones Zarkon started. And now we’re here, attacking straight out, hunting him and his allies down, and bringing the fight to him. It just feels... wrong to me.”

“When you put on that suit and take on the responsibility of the leader, you end up facing a lot of hard decisions,” Tommy said, looking down, “Heavens knows I did. You have an opportunity to find and stop this bad guy before he ruins your timeline and hurts anyone else. I wish I was in your shoes. Could’ve saved me a lot of battles.”

“Yeah, but I still feel wrong. Like I am fighting a man before he has a chance to do anything,” Keith said.

Tommy placed his hand on the space explorer’s shoulder, “He has done something. He has hurt you and is trying to destroy you. I think that’s plenty of reason to go after him. Trust me, villains like that don’t play by any rules like that, and especially jerks like that.”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

“And if you really are in doubt, don’t forget your team is right by your side,” Tommy said.

“Yeah, team...” Keith said with a forlorn sigh, kicking the ground. 

As the left the woods, they turned to see a plane landing at a nearby small airfield. A man wearing a bomber jacket over his number one shirt left the plane and began to walk towards the two leaders, “ Hey, you guys mind telling me where I can find a place to eat around here? I just got off from doing some surveying for my team and was hoping to meet them for supper.”

“There's a cafe not too far into town,” Tommy said, “Follow us and we can help you find it.”

“Thanks,” the man said,

 

 

Lance stood outside of the mall, grumbling to himself as he looked to the cloudless sky. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched five birds flying overhead in a flying v formation and travel past the mall. Looking back he said, “How long does it take for someone to shop for clothes and food anyway? I finished my shopping an hour ago!” and then he slung his head back against the wall and let out a groan.

“Waiting for some action, ain't ya?” a low and gruff voice said, shrugging. When Lance turned to the direction of the voice, he saw an older man with long brown hair and an open leather jacket showing his shirt with a number two standing next to him. The man put his hands into his jeans and looked at a black impala right in front of him, “Just waiting for someone to do something other than just wait for them to come to you.”

Lance chuckled and shook his head, “You probably are experiencing the same thing. Trust me, it’s a little complicated.”

“No, I get it. A secret mission, waiting for the next big thing to come your way,” the man said, letting out a sigh, “At least you got your team by your side.”

Lance shrugged, “Yeah, led by a guy who has his head up his ass and can’t seem to get a clue.”

“Hard head huh?” asked the man.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I keep trying to remind him that we all got his back, that things are going to be ok, but he just won’t listen,” Lance shook his head, “Sometimes it’s just hard working with the guy.”

The man could only huckle at this and nod, “I know the feeling, my team leader is a bit of a hardhead himself, and a bit of a jackass.” he then brought out some gum and began to chew it a little, “But that’s what hot shot loner types like us are for, right? To annoy those hard-headed leaders and keep their feet on the ground.”

Lance nodded at this and said, “Yeah I guess-” he paused as he watched the man walk to his car and pet a large bird, “Is that a vulture?”

“Condor,” the man said, petting his large bird, “He just likes hanging around me from time to time. Kind of nice when you get to know him.” As he put on a pair of sunglasses and got into the car and drove off.

 

Kim happily swirled her straw in her cup, watching as the people walked by in the mall. Behind her, Pidge was spending time clothes shopping with Lotor, doing her best to hide who he was. In front of her, she noticed the odd look she was getting from Allura, “What?”

“Is this something you do? Shop while there is a bad guy waiting for you,” Allura asked, drinking her soda.

Kim shook her head, “No, not all of the time. But when you are in the hero business as long as I had been? You take anyway to relax you can get.”

“Yeah,” Allura softly giggled, “I suppose so.”

“Can’t imagine you are finding much time to relax, being a princess or a queen,” Kim said, looking back and taking a sip from her drink.

Allura sighed, leaning back in her chair, “Or even a little bit of respect. It’s one to be respected as a queen, but as a teammate? That’s another.”

“Oh come on, they’re your friends,” Kim aruged, giving a calming look to her.

“Oh sure, they respect me like that. But as a capable fighter? As an equal? Ha, fat chance,” Allura said, looking down. “I always felt like they wanted me to just stay home and wait for them, not fight alongside them. Even my own caretakers feel like that.”

“Well, you’re the princess right?” Kim said.

Allura narrowed her eyes, “And it was ok for my father to fight and leave me an orphan? I just,” she paused, “When I saw you and your husband fight, together, you two were in perfect synch. IT was like you trusted each other and respected each other so much that you both knew what the other was going to do next. Me? We had to be saved.”

Kim let out a chuckle, “Would you believe me if I told you that when I first fought some putties, I didn’t put up much of a fight and it ended with me in a pile with the rest of my friends? Trust me, fighting in a mech is way different than hand to hand combat. But, me and my friends, we had been friends since middle school and Tommy...he’s my soulmate. We’ve been through so much together that we’ve built our respect for each other.” 

She looked back at Allura, “It just takes time. And maybe they respect you as a leader already. They just haven't shown it yet.”

This made Allura smile a little and nod, drinking slowly.

 

“I cannot believe that, after years of being a conquerer, I am stuck here wasting my time letting you pick out clothes,” Lotor said, hiding his face behind a hood. “I was not trained to-”

“Yes, I know,” Pidge said, putting on a skirt behind the curtain and looking a herself in it. She smiled for a bit, feeling really comfortable in it. After giving herself a little twirl, she said, “While I was learning to spell my name, you were being taught to conquer galaxies ect.”

Lotor chuckled at this, “Ah, the old saying of the Psyclos. It was a shame I conquered their world so easily.”

Pidge paused as she put on her old clothes, eyebrow quirked, “You didn’t really...” she paused and rolled her eyes, “Why am I bothering to ask, of course you took them down.”

“Of course, what did you expect,” Lotor said, looking back and forth before groaning, “Are you done yet?”

“Just about,” Pidge said, looking at the mirror as she stood with her new skirt and smiled at herself.Using her hands to smooth out her skirt and adjusting the hem, she smiled at the way she looked in the mirror. Then she turned her head to look at Lotor, “Hey, Lotor... how do you feel if I were to ever say some deep secret of mine? Something that might-”

“If this is about your tendency to dress and act like a woman, I do not care,” Lotor scoffed, “You should be comfortable in whatever form you choose. If you want to be a female, then fine. I find it rather silly to put any emphasis on whether you are a male or a female than necessary. All that matters is who you are.”

Pidge let out a giggle as she said, “Aw thanks, you do have a heart. So tell me, does the idea of you being ok with change have to do with the fact that you are on our side?” 

Lotor said nothing, just choosing instead to look outside of the shop at Kim and Allura as they talked.

“Because, I’m a bit of a genius,” Pidge said, putting away the dress and coming back out in her green jumpsuit, “And I think, you are enjoying being a good guy now and being with us.”

“I won’t lie,” Lotor said, “There is something to be said for having people who are with you because they want to and not because of a sense of duty or are planning to stab you in the back. It’s quiet a pleasant feeling, considering the circumstances or the feelings of your leader.”

“For what it’s worth,” Pidge said, stepping out and standing with Lotor, “I actually believe that you are doing this for the right reasons, and you can be good if you want. I just think you need the right motivation.”

“You think very highly of people,” Lotor said, paying for clothes, “Some would call that foolishly naive.”

“I like to think optimistic.”

 

 

Hunk began to grumble, eating a couple of burgers and waiting for the rest of the group to come to him. Sighing, he said, “Just sit down and wait for us, Hunk. Do whatever you want Hunk, we’ve got other things to do.” he took another bite from his meal and threw the wrapping away, “Probably think that my main thing that I wanted to do while shopping is just eat. No, I just wanted to hang around the mechs and work on them.” a sigh escaped his lips, “This is what I get for being the dumb muscle of the group.”

“Hey, you mind if I join you?” called out a voice. When Hunk nodded, he looked at the man arriving, dressed in a shirt with a large number five on it.

The man smiled and sat down across Hunk, a tray carrying several dozen burgers on it in his hands. Sitting down he began to eat some while adjusting his seat, “Thanks man. The name’s Tiny. Pleased to meet ya.”

Hunk sighed, “Likewise, sure.”

“Hey, problem man?” Tiny asked, adjusting his breaker around his rather lage opulent frame, showing off his owl tattoo on his arm.

“Eh, just wondering if my friends really respect me,” Hunk said, “I mean, do they think of me as a meat man or someone important.”

“Really? You worry about all of them like that?” asked Tiny as he ate his third burger.

“Well, I have one friend that doesn't. I know he doesn't. We kind of signed up for the academy at the same time, he was the brains and weak and I was the muscle, always protecting him. Hell, I just joined up because I thought it would be a good way to do the heavy lifting and work. But now-”

“You have been through a lot of adventures together but right now you feel like all you are good for is the muscle. I’ve heard the story before,” Tiny said, eating his fifth hamburger, “I kind of get worried about the same thing. When it comes to my friends, I’m mainly just the guy who drives and gets them places. Then I just mainly wait behind while they have fun.”

“Annoying, huh,” asked Hunk.

Tiny put another burger in his mouth and took a bite, “It used to get to me, but I’m kind of fine with it now.”

“Fine?” asked Hunk.

“Yeah,” Tiny said, nodding, “Sure, it gets boring, but I do know why I am important. The group needs someone to do the heavy lifting and to be there when they need someone to lend a hand. I'm back up and the strong arm of the group. And,” he finished his burger, “There isn’t a problem with that. Besides, I get to work with some of my favorite things on the planet.”

“What’s that?” asked Hunk.

“I tell ya, but,” he looked up at the image of Allura as she walked towards Hunk, “You seem to have company.”

“Hunk, we need to go. It seems that there is, activity you need to see?” said Allura, nodding over her shoulder.

“Oh, right,” Hunk nodded and got off the chair, waving goodbye to his friend.

Tiny nodded and waved goodbye. Once Hunk was out of sight, he looked to a small watch band on his wrist. Looking down at the yellow G that laid in the middle of the blue band, he said, “Ok, in the city. Everyone’s here.”

“Roger, made contact with the targets,” a voice said over the comm.

“Any sign of our other target?” asked a deeper voice.

A female voice answered, “We’ve haven’t seen them much around. It’s way too quiet and this is way to simple for them.”

“Just give it a moment,” a young voice said, “They’re waiting for the big show.”

“I just hope we get to do something soon,” Tiny said, “I think I ran the burger joint out of stock.”

 

An abandoned metal factory, normally lacking activity and a quiet pot for much of it’s later life was now experiencing some new life in the form of eight arrivals. The Voltron force, plust the two dino rangers, began to walk into the tall metal factory and stepping quietly. Pidge looked around at the towering catwalks and listening to the echoing footsteps of her comrades. The black empty shell of the factory left it a hollow husk of its former self, an eerie tomb for all who come there. As her brown eyes looked over the factory, she said, “So why are Zarkon and his new friends walking in here?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said, “All I know is that I saw one of their soldiers walking around outside of the mall we were at, I caught him, and then interrogated him. He said he and his leaders were meeting here to plan their next move.”

Tommy frowned as he walked with Kim by his side, “Great, so a trap then?”

“A trap? No, why would he-” 

Lotor looked over his shoulder at Keith, “Think about it, commander. You found a random soldier walking around a place that you happened to be at and he has some information for you? And it’s conveniently in a place we can reach? My father’s traps were never subtle.”

“But wait, if you know it’s a trap, then why are we here?” asked Hunk.

Tommy put on a confident smirk, “Well, we can’t disappoint them, can we?”

“Yea, and besides, no matter how smart they think they are, we can handle any trap they send our way,” Kim snarked.

Suddenly, Kim’s and Tommy’s hands began to shake and waver. Looking down at their wrists, they saw that their morphers began to glow with a red light. Unable to react in time, their hands were slammed against a metal pole with their morphers magnetized to the large pillar. Tommy began to grunt as he tried to peel his morpher away, “WHAT THE?!”

“Ohhh, and now we see why it’s a bad idea to fall for a trap set up by the great Galactor,” shouted a voice. The lights began to turn on, revealing a large monster with red and blue magnets on the sides of his vertical head. On the vertical piece, in place of an N or S, was a single red and blue eye. The rest of his silver body was wrapped in alternating red and blue stripes. Pointing his magne staff, he looked at the small army of putties, men in green, and cyborg men, “Boys, kill the Voltron force and capture the wayward prince. I’ll torture the rangers.”

“Oh, a big monster,” Kim said with a roll of the eyes, “Able to handle us when we are surprised. Let me guess, you are just a big softy underneath all that silver.”

“Why yes,” Magneton said, bowing, “the truth is, I hate to battle. But I love to make others suffer.”

Tommy looked to the others, “Guys, try to handle things from here. Me and Kim will try and get out of this.”

The Voltron Force nodded and ran into the fey, struggling with the various soldiers as they began to get overwhelmed with numbers. Kim could only look on with a look of both sorrow and anger while looking at the monster, “Just remember, the pain you give us? We’re gonna double on you.”

“Yeah, if you can escape,” Magneton said laughing as he sent bolts of lighting energy right into the two bodies of the bound rangers. The two heroes let out a scream of pain as the others began to get swarmed. Each blow that they tried to deliver was either blocked or was stopped before they could harm the monsters. The enemy’s numbers were becoming too much and without the help of the rangers, they were unable to overcome the odds.

“Tommy! KIM! Catch!” a voice shouted, energy blasts striking at Mangeton’s hands and causing him to drop the staff. 

“Gahh, what?” he asked, seeing two metal objects flying towards Tommy and Kim.

Reaching their hands into the air, Tommy and Kim caught the two objects. Once the items in their hands, they quickly recognized the familiar bucklers. Silver with black lighting bolts lining the edges, and in the center was a golden coin with an animal embedded within. A Pterodactyl and a White Tiger, each bringing a sense of familiarity to the two rangers. Using the distraction to their advantage, Tommy and Kim undid the velcro of their morphers and jumped over the monster, running into the shadows to stand with four shadowy figures. 

The one in the center looked to his two friends and smiled as they took their positions. Then he reached behind him, and unhooked his own buckler, “Ready?”

“Ready” the five said in unison.

“It’s Morphing time!” the man shouted. And the utterance of those three words made the putties shudder in utter fear as they saw the rangers hold their morphers into the air and pressing a button on the side, turning them on,

“TIGERZORD!”

“MASTEDON!”

“PTYERODACTLY”

“TRICERATOPS”

“SABER-TOOTH TIGER”

“TYRANOSARUS!”

 

In a blinding flash of multicolored lights, summoning rainbow colored lighting to strike where they were to charge the battlefield, the six figures were now dressed in multicolored bright colors. White diamonds formed on their chest and on their helmets were designs that matched each of their perspective animal.

The red ranger stepped forward, his hands forming claws as he held them above his head, “Tyranno ranger, RED!”

“Mammoth Ranger,” the black ranger said, his fist extending out, “BLACK!”

The yellow Ranger hit the ground with her palm and then stood in a cat pose, “Saber Ranger, Yellow!”

Kim extended her arms like a bird, “Ptera Ranger, Pink!”

The blue ranger lifted both of his arms and put them above his head like horns, “Tricera Ranger, Blue”

“White Tiger Ranger!” Tommy said, assuming a cat pose and growling.

“We are,” as the red ranger began to say, several of the monsters fired at them, only to watch as their blasts did nothing to them, making the area explode instead in a volley of multicolored smoke, “MIGHTY MORPHIN’ POWER RANGERS!”

“Look, we have over fifty soldiers and you are just six! We may be scared shitless right now, but we will still fight!!!” Magneton said, pointing his staff at the six. 

If their masks could show emotion, it would show the smirks on each of their faces. Without a word from their leader, the rangers leapt into action, pulling out from their holsters their blade blasters and switched them into their gun modes. In a fiery volley of energy, the blasts struck the green soldiers in the legs, making them all fall to the ground. Landing with a soft thud, the rangers holstered their guns and ran into the frey.

Some of the cyborg monsters raced after the blue ranger, who summoned a blue lance and brought it to his side. Once they were near, he held up the lance above his head and spun it in a circle to create a small tornado that began to cut into the mooks. As they recovered, he then stabbed his lance into the chest of one monster, pulled it back and slammed it into the face of another. Spinning his blade around to slash at two incoming putties, he broke the lance into two, stabbed it into the ground and used it to push himself in the air to kick at a soldier at his back.

The yellow ranger rolled under the slashes of three of the soldiers before jumping into the air and throwing her twin daggers, piercing two of them. The one in the middle swiped his claw arm at the yellow ranger, missing her as she ducked under the slash. Then she uppercutted him in the chin, following it with a forearm into the monster’s throat taking him down. Then, without looking, she performed a spinning back-kick into a putty, destroying it. From that spin, she grabbed one of her daggers and rolled it along the ground, letting it bounce up and stab a cyborg in the face.

The black ranger began to walk slowly towards a small group of mooks, their shots either glancing off of him or if he got hurt, he didn’t show it. His ax,now turned into a cannon, was being fired repeatedly at each beast. Blast after blast making its mark, even when he spun his gun behind him and blew away another beast. Then he spun his cannon in his hands, turning it back into an ax and spinning to slash down a rather large mook. A small group of six green Galactor soldiers looked at him weirdly as he made his ax disappear into energy and began to dance on the balls of his feet. Thumbing his helmet’s nose, he moved towards one mook and did a high side-kick into his throat, following with a double spin roundhouse into two more mooks. Not even missing a beat, he did a split to the ground and delivered three rapid punches into the man’s gut. Swaying back as he slid back up into a standing position, he slammed the back of his fist into the face of two more Galactor men. Looking around, he continued his dance and smirked, beckoning them with a wave of his hands.

Kim soared into the air, firing arrow after arrow at the goons that were surrounding the voltron force. When she landed on the ground, she slashed at a putty with her bow, quickly slashing one at her side. Then she leapt into the air, kicking the z-shield of each putty as if she was walking on them and destroying them. Twirling her bow and arrows, she took aim at the other men, almost daring them to come and lose. Allura stepped behind Kim and asked, “Who are-”

“The best friends a girl could ever have,” Kim said, watching the other rangers continue their fight.

Tommy let out a laugh as he slashed down a large mook, “Heh, bet you are glad to be back in the game old friend?”

The friend in question, the tiger head that rested on the pommel of his saber, began to speak, “Always Tommy, always. Shall we show these jerks how it’s done?”

“Of course,” Tommy said, looking at the line of mooks that stood before him. Smirking a cocky grin in his white helmet, he ran down the line, his sword a flash of light slashes quicker than their eyes could see. Once he had reached the end of the line, he took five steps away from the group, spun Saba in his hand and then slowly seathed the blade into the small holster at his side. The monsters finally reacted to the slashes with a roar before the wounds made their presence known and they fell to the ground.

The red ranger ran at Magneton, and slashed his sword at the monster. Magneton raised his staff quickly to block the slash and began a series of blocks and parries, trying to keep up with the red ranger. The red managed to parry the staff up, allowing him to deliver three quick punches into the chest, following it up with a triple roundhouse making the monster back up. When he managed to get his bearings, Magneton swiped out with his staff, trying to strike the red at his side, only to watch in fear as the range slashed the staff down the middle and broke it. Then the red cross-slashed the monster in the chest, leaving a giant wound before stabbing him in the stomach. Magneton began to back up in terror, “Um, wait, you know I was joking about the whole torturing and killing you, right? It was a gag!”

The red ranger looked at his friends as they gathered around him, the rest of the small army now retreating or destroyed. Holding out his blade, the red said, “Let’s bring ‘em together.”

“What?” squeaked the monster in utter terror.

“Power Ax!” the black ranger said, turning his ax back into a cannon and throwing it into the sky as the other threw their own weapons.

“Power Bow!” Kim said, throwing her weapon onto the ax’s front, locking it into place.

“Power Lance!” the blue ranger said, throwing his lance and locking it under the bow.

“Power Daggers!” The yellow ranger said, throwing her daggers and locking them with the lance.

“Power Sword!” the red said, jumping into the air, locking the sword on top of the ax and bow. Each weapon now in place and facing forwards the rangers each held onto a piece of the cannon.

“HOWLING CANNON!!!!” they shouted together, the new weapon firing a powerful beam of multicolored energy into the beast.

Magneton screamed as the blast struck him hard, making him spark and fizz from the strike. As he spun around in his death throes, he screamed, “Freaking Magnets! How do they work!” before exploding.

Their weapons disappearing, the red ranger looked to his friends before giving them a high five each, “Well, guess this means we’re back in business guys!”

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you guys again,” Kim said with a smile as she gave the group a hug, the other rangers joining in.

“Um, excuse me, but, who are these guys?” asked Keith, looking at the team.

“We’ll tell you, back at Tommy’s base,” the red said, “Kind of want to talk about this somewhere safer and less in the open.”

 

Zedd sat in the room in the base, watching as the men returned from the trap. Their tales of defeat seemed to not faze the dark lord as he drummed his metal fingers along the armrest of the chair. His red visor began to glow dimly as he took the news slowly. At Zedd’s side, Zarkon put his finger to his chin, “Now there are six rangers? This is-”

“AN ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE!!!!” Lord Zed shouted, the room turning bright red from his anger. Stomping out of his chair, he began to pace back and forth with his voice increased in volume in time with his rants, “When it was just two rangers, We had this easy! BUT NO! Now the six are together again! What started as a simple mission just got more complicated!” turning his eyes to Zarkon, he growled, “And I blame you!”

Zarkon, who once stared down tyrants, found himself shrinking in the face of Lord Zedd,”Me?! But how was I supposed to know anything about four other rangers waiting in the shadows?”

“You make it your business to know!” Zedd shouted, lightning around his arms, “But you didn’t and now we have even more problems! This is why morons like you fail so often! You don’t get ready for everything! And so you fail!”

“Perhaps not,” Maya said, stepping out from a lit doorway, “While it is true that the rangers are the bigger threat. We must not forget that the Voltron Force are very much vulnerable. I recommend that we attack the weaker part of this little team.”

Zarkon stood up and smiled, “Brilliant plan, but how are you going to do it?”

“You just leave it to me,” Maya said with a smirk, “I know how to handle little cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things changed from the original chapter to now. It was originally Stampede who ressurected Zarkon to use for his own purpose, and Lotor had his development with Allura off screen. There was alos a lot less screen time for the rest of the Voltron force and I mainly stuck to the Golion names for this. I even used a lot of the Golion continutity and stories, but changed it back to Voltron for familarity sake. Also, Pidge becoming a transexual was something that wasn't there before, but more of a thing I wanted to work with since I fell in love with Legendary defender.
> 
> Next Time: The Dino Thunder Rangers show up and World building.


End file.
